Twilight Princess: La Historia Jamás Contada
by CarolineZK
Summary: Todos sabemos el cruel final de este videojuego, pero, ¿qué ocurre durante ese salto temporal? ¿Podrían encontrar una forma de reencontrarse Link y Midna? El joven héroe vivirá los momentos más felices de su vida, junto a su persona especial y cuando esta se marche. Será asesorado por su hermano mayor, desconocido hasta ese momento, Dark Link. Descubre los orígenes del héroe.
1. El héroe y la bestia

La batalla contra Ganondorf había finalizado, su cuerpo se encontraba inerte, tendido en el suelo y con la espada maestra perforada en su pecho. Link se encontraba mirando al cadáver con cierta tristeza en su mirada, que más tarde se convirtió en ira. Lo fulminó con la mirada, extrajo la espada de su cuerpo, la envainó y lo golpeó en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas mientras una lágrima recorría sus mejillas.

—Eso es por Midna —dijo tras golpearlo, antes de secarse las lágrimas al escuchar como la princesa Zelda se aproximaba hacia él.

—Todo ha terminado al fin. —La castaña tocó su hombro para reconfortarlo, pues por algo era la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, sabía todo lo que rondaba en la cabeza del joven héroe.

—Oye Zelda... _«Presiento que voy a morir, pero merecerá la pena XD»_ —parándose a pensar si debía decir lo que quería o no.

—¿Qué?

—Recuérdame que te enseñe el tiro con arco. —La seriedad de su voz tomó por sorpresa a la princesa—. Si no fuera por mi habilidad montando a caballo, Ganondorf nos hubiera matado, de hecho, yo estoy prácticamente muerto —dijo señalando sus incontables y graves heridas, donde cabía destacar varias flechas clavadas a lo largo del torso y la espalda.

—Mi técnica es excelente. —Se defendió la ojiazul.

—Y muy lenta —protestó el castaño, apartando su mirada hacia el crepúsculo, que comenzaba a hacerse presente en la pradera de Hyrule. Siendo sorprendido al ver cómo los espíritus sagrados estaban reunidos en círculo y acto seguido desaparecieron, revelando una capa negra.

 _«¡¿Midna?!»_

Un atisbo de esperanza surgió en el joven hyliano y, sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr a pesar de su delicada situación, nada le importaba si aquel manto podría tratarse de Midna. Corría y corría sin detenerse hasta que dicho bulto le era visible… Se trataba de una mujer muy sexy y atractiva, de excelente figura, algo en su interior le decía que era la auténtica Midna, aunque le costaba asimilarlo.

—Di algo —pronunció la twili, algo incómoda al ser el centro de las miradas del joven—. ¿Acaso mi belleza te dificulta hablar? ¿No pensarías que esa forma era la auténtica yo? —bromeó con una sonrisa perfecta y cálida, que hizo que el joven se ruborizara aún más si es que era posible.

—Preciosa... eres preciosa —articuló con dificultad, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Parecía que el portador de la trifuerza del valor tenía una única debilidad, ella.

—Gracias, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz —contestó de forma tímida, con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color carmesí, antes de mirar a Link a su perfecto rostro. Algo demacrado por el salvaje combate que acababa de finalizar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Tenía miedo, Midna! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida he experimentado el miedo! Un miedo de no poder volver a verte, de no tenerte cerca nunca más, de que hubieras muerto y yo no hubiera hecho nada. —Sollozaba, abrazándola para sentir su calor, sentir su presencia y poder calmar sus emociones.

—Link... —habló mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos. Estaba feliz, el hombre más valiente del mundo había experimentado el miedo y la agonía por ella. Era una sensación que hacía crecer el sentimiento que ella tenía por el ojiazul, un amor puro, nacido desde la utilización, llegando a ser amistad y admiración, para terminar amándolo.

—Midna... —susurró, llevando una de sus manos cálidas a su rostro, secando una de sus lágrimas cristalinas con su pulgar, antes de desmayarse en los brazos de quien más amaba. Un desmayo dulce y merecido.

—Supuse que eras tú, princesa Midna —saludó Zelda, haciendo acto de presencia y conmoviéndose con la escena que tenía frente a ella.

—Fuera formalidades Zelda, te debo la vida y te considero una valiosa amiga. —Sonrió, antes de incorporarse y hacer levitar al pobre de Link con un poco de su magia.

—Es algo sorprendente que haya recorrido más de quinientos metros en sprint continuo, dada su condición actual, solo para verte —informó algo conmovida—. Me alegro que estés bien, pude sentir como él ya no era el mismo. Su mirada siempre honesta, noble y, ante todo, bondadosa, era una llena de odio, venganza y desesperación. Puedo asegurar que, si mató a Ganon, fue porque quería vengar tu muerte, con el coste de su vida si hubiera sido necesario, su condición tan lamentable se debe a su actitud temeraria y suicida en la pelea. No le importaba si moría o no, solo quería venganza.

—Es demasiado bueno —dijo de forma cálida, antes de acariciar su rostro.

Ambas princesas estaban en el hospital privado del castillo, donde atendían al castaño de ojos azules. Midna no perdía la concentración de cualquier cosa que dijeran los médicos, tal como que eran heridas que nunca habían contemplado antes, que estaba muy grave, que había perdido demasiada sangre y que, milagrosamente, no corría peligro.

—Nuestro diagnóstico es que se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero no sabemos cuándo despertará. Además de todas sus heridas tiene un cansancio acumulado de más de un año sin dormir bien, así que se tomará su tiempo en reaccionar. Sean pacientes y si ocurre algo, llámennos, ahora nos marchamos, con su permiso —explicó el jefe médico, antes de ser seguido por sus compañeros.

—Le dije que tenía que dormir más, pero siempre contestaba que no tenía el tiempo para permitirse lujos como dormir o comer bien. Durante toda nuestra aventura no durmió más de cinco horas y tampoco comió más de dos veces al día, a pesar de estar en constante movimiento y haciendo grandes esfuerzos; todavía recuerdo cuando teníamos que dormir dentro de los templos infectados de enemigos, era toda una pesadilla. El primer día era expedición de todos los lugares del edificio y la búsqueda de alguno alejado y tranquilo, aunque siempre rodeaba el lugar con trampas y nos ocultábamos. De hecho, esas noches dormíamos juntos y siempre en guardia —relató Midna, sin poder apartar la mirada del héroe que yacía en la cama. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa expresión de tanta calma y paz interior.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar un poco el aire? —preguntó la princesa, intentando aliviar la situación de su amiga.

—No, me quedaré aquí con él hasta que despierte. Me da igual lo que tarde, no me alejaré de él.

—De acuerdo, como desees. Después te traeré la cena. —Se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación.

—Link, mi amada bestia de ojos azules, ¿por qué siempre terminas herido por mí? Has hecho florecer en mí un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido. Eres el dueño de mi corazón y no te has percatado de ello. Durante toda nuestra aventura, amaba esos pequeños momentos que se hacían eternos, cuando solo estábamos los dos, y el tiempo se detenía a nuestro alrededor —susurró con una voz amorosa y dulce, acariciando el rostro de su amado héroe y comenzando a recordar sus vivencias a su lado.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Era una noche muy fría y de tormenta, una lluvia fuerte, torrencial y gélida, a la que acompañaban rayos y truenos; nuestros protagonistas iban galopando por uno de los prados de la región de Lanayru. Link en su forma de lobo, y Midna a sus lomos, tiritando porque no toleraba el frío. Ambos iban en busca de un refugio donde poder pasar la noche y poder calentarse, sobre todo por ella.**_

 _ **—Midna, he encontrado una cueva. Te llevaré hasta allí —dijo la bestia de ojos azules, apresurando su paso hasta entrar a una cueva profunda que había sido utilizada como refugio anteriormente porque había leña en ella y el techo estaba cubierto de hollín.**_

 _ **—Buen chico. —Acarició la cabeza de Link lobo.**_

 _ **—Sería un gran detalle que me convirtieras en humano para poder encender fuego —habló de forma calmada.**_

 _ **—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque tienes que reconocer que así eres más útil —bromeó de forma traviesa.**_

 _ **—No es cierto, también tiene sus desventajas. Reconoce que te soy útil en una forma u otra —contestó divertido, antes de comenzar a encender el fuego, teniendo éxito en su cometido a la primera—. ¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó preocupado, sacando dos botellas de sopa preparada por él mismo de su alforja acercándolas al fuego para calentarlas.**_

 _ **—Sí, supongo que hemos estado un buen rato bajo la lluvia. Tardaré en entrar en calor frotando sus manos alrededor de sus brazos para entrar en calor, siendo inútil.**_

 _ **—Toma, yo estoy seco. Esto te calentará. —Se quitó su túnica y la camisa interior y se las ofreció a su acompañante.**_

 _ **—¡Puedes resfriarte! —protestó.**_

 _ **—No lo haré, ahora tú eres más importante. Además, estoy calentito gracias al fuego, así que ponte esto.**_

 **La pequeña suspiró y aceptó de mala gana, no quería discutir con él. La calidez y el aroma a hierba fresca y cítrico de su ropa conseguían acelerar su corazón. Puede que no estuviera nada mal aceptar su ropa de vez en cuando.**

 _ **—Mejor ahora, ¿no? —dijo con una gran y cálida sonrisa que calentó el corazón de la twili.**_

 _ **—Sí... —susurró de forma tímida, mientras que su mirada se concentraba en las llamas.**_

 _ **—Toma, ya está caliente. Ten cuidado, podrías quemarte. —Le ofreció una botella con sopa caliente que ésta aceptó y comenzó a beber con calma.**_

 _ **—¿Te gusta? La hice yo con lo que sobró de lo que pescamos y recolectamos ayer. No sé si te alimentará mucho, pero tiene los nutrientes necesarios para todo lo que hemos desgastado —explicó, mirando las llamas, para después mirar a su acompañante. Ya no tiritaba tanto, pero podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que seguía teniendo frío.**_

 _ **—Está muy buena y alimenta, no te preocupes.**_

 _ **—Midna, ven aquí. Sé que tienes frío, ya es hora de irnos a dormir, así que duerme junto a mí. No tendrás frío —habló, ofreciendo sus brazos y pecho al descubierto como cobijo, a lo que ella acepto de forma tímida.**_

 ** _«¡Maldición! ¡Está completamente helada! Espero que no enferme…»_** **pensó el héroe de mirada fiera, abrazándose con una mayor fuerza a ella y tapándolos con su ropa, después de echar otro tronco grande a la hoguera para que siguiera consumiéndose a lo largo de la noche y los mantuviera calientes.**

 ** _«¿Por qué es tan bueno? ¡Va a hacer que mi corazón explote! En esta posición puedo sentir sus músculos de acero y su piel de algodón… Además, su corazón late con fuerza.»_**

 _ **—Buenas noches, princesa del Crepúsculo. Descansa —suspiró de forma cálida y dulce, mientras la atraía aún más a su pecho y la acomodaba en él.**_

 _ **—Buenas noches, lobito —pronunció antes de dormirse fundida en el calor del cuerpo de quien amaba, apreciaba y respetaba por encima de todas las cosas.**_

 **[…]**

 _ **Justo antes de enfrentarse al jefe final, Midna empleó la Sombra Fundida para romper el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el castillo. Cuando terminó y cumplió con su objetivo, se desplomó, amenazando con caer desde aquella altura de más de decenas de metros.**_

 _ **«Zelda, ya vamos a rescatarte. Resiste.»**_ _ **pensaba la pelirroja, mientras caía y se precipitaba a golpearse contra el suelo.**_

 **— ¡ _Midna, yo te atraparé! —gritó el joven héroe de orbes azules y cabello castaño, mientras corría hacia ella a una velocidad nunca antes vista o experimentada en su cuerpo, lanzándose en plancha y atrapando a su compañera de aventura, justo a tiempo, entre sus musculosos y cálidos brazos._**

 **— _Link... gracias por atraparme. Tan oportuno como siempre. —Recuperó su consciencia y se encontró con la mirada heroica que tanto amaba._**

 **—S _iempre es un placer. Ahora, salvemos a Zelda juntos. —Sonrió de forma cálida._**

 **[…]**

 _ **Nuestros protagonistas acababan de aterrizar en las infranqueables dunas del Desierto Gerudo. El héroe de verdes ropajes comenzó a caminar, contemplando el desolador y seco panorama a su alrededor, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos al encontrarse con que Midna había emergido de su sombra y se encontraba frente a él, cara a cara.**_

 **— _Espera Link, antes de que sigamos. Ya sabes la historia de mi pueblo, pero hay otra versión de ella, a pesar de que las diosas nos prohibieron regresar a la luz, ellas dejaron una conexión entre ambos mundos, el Espejo del Crepúsculo. Debemos recuperarlo sea como sea —explicó de forma decidida, antes de detenerse un momento y continuar_ —. ¿ _Vendrás conmigo? —preguntó con timidez y algo de indecisión, posando su pequeña mano en una de las mejillas del joven_**

 _ **«Tengo miedo de que me abandones.»**_ _ **pensaba para sus adentros.**_

 _ **Dicho miedo podía verse a través de sus ojos, por lo que el joven sonrió conmovido por la expresión de su acompañante. Esa sonrisa decidida, dulce y cálida que lo caracterizaba. No importaba lo duro que fuera o lo herido que estuviera, siempre podía hacer esa sonrisa para ella.**_

 **—Es _algo obvio que sí, no puedo abandonar a nadie, menos aún a alguien que ha estado este último año siempre a mi lado. Hemos compartido hermosos, lamentables, memorables e inolvidables momentos…_**

 _ **«Jamás te abandonaré, no importa lo que ocurra. Siempre estaré a tu lado y juro por mi vida que te protegeré de todo el mal que te amenaza y te ha hecho perder tu sonrisa sincera. Sé que cuando sonríes lo haces forzosamente, quiero que recuperes tu sonrisa genuina.»**_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

—Despierta pronto, Link. Necesito decirte algo —suspiró agotada, antes de dormirse con la cabeza apoyada sobre el torso del joven.


	2. Chapter 2

(Pensamientos)

 _Flashbacks en cursiva_

Link lobo mantiene la capacidad de hablar.

-notas de autor-

* * *

La noche transcurrió velozmente,demasiado rápido para nuestros héroes,estaban tan agotados por la batalla del día anterior,que el simple hecho de levantarse era otra ardua batalla,tanto que el principal héroe de verdes ropajes seguía inmerso en un profundo y placentero sueño,al igual que la princesa del crepúsculo,que seguía dormida apoyada en el torso del joven;en definitiva solo despertó Zelda.

\- Vaya par de dos,no sé cuando decidirán admitir que se aman y atraen mutuamente-dijo la castaña,entrando a la sala donde descansaban ambos y contemplando la escena divertida(son tal para cual,y parecen estar felices,no los despertaré)se dijo a si misma,antes de cerrar con suma delicadeza la puerta de la habitación e ir a cumplir sus quehaceres diarios.

\- ¿Dónde me encuentro?-preguntó adormilado y alertado el joven hyliano,se había despertado por el simple sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras Zelda,y eso era debido a su año de entrenamiento y batallas intensivo,en el que siempre tenía que dormir en guardia y preparado para todo.

Tras observar minuciosamente todo lo que le rodeaba,incluyendo la construcción y características de la habitación,respiró aliviado,se encontraba en una de las pocas partes del castillo de Hyrule que no había resultado dañada,y cuando intentó acomodarse,sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo,así que miró y se conmovió al ver a la twili completamente dormida,apoyada sobre él. Su cara reflejaba tanta tranquilidad y aún así no perdía su sensualidad;el joven castaño,decidió aprovechar la situación para admirar a la princesa que tenía frente a sus ojos,todo en ella lo encontraba perfecto,desde su piel y ojos,hasta su ardiente cabello;tal era su curiosidad,que no pudo vencer a la tentación de recorrer con la punta de sus dedos,todos y cada uno de los rincones de su rostro de porcelana,deleitándose con su suavidad,pero despertándola en el acto.

\- ¿Link?-preguntó adormilada,mientras sobaba sus ojos para despertarse.- ¡Link,estás bien!-exclamó,sin poder contener su felicidad,colgándose en el cuello del ojiazul y cayendo sobre su musculoso y trabajado cuerpo.

\- Hey,parece que alguien despertó llena de energía-dijo divertido.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti,siempre terminas excediéndote por mí-regañó.- ¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó interrogante,mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas del castaño,se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y conectaba sus ardientes ojos con los marinos del héroe.

\- No necesito un motivo para salvar a quiénes me importan (gracias querido cerebro,de no ser por tu intervención hubiera dicho que porque la amo,es una auténtica pena que no te utilice demasiado a menudo XD)-dijo de forma cálida,antes de suspirar aliviado,casi se confiesa.(¿Debería romper la escasa distancia entre nosotros con un beso?,sé que no hará nada...pero también conozco su fuerza sobrehumana y era en su otra forma,no quiero terminar como Zant,así que mantendré la compostura)- Bueno,¿has pensado en una fecha para regresar?-preguntó con interés.

\- ¿Acaso te incomoda mi presencia y quieres que me vaya?-respondió con otra pregunta,sin poder ocultar que eso le había herido.(Quiere que regrese,eso significa que no tiene ningún interés en mí),muchas ideas como esa comenzaron a rondar por su mente,haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos inconscientemente por primera vez.

\- Por supuesto que no princesa,solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo tengo para recuperarme y poder llevarte a visitar el mundo de la luz desde otra perspectiva que con nuestra aventura-susurró arrepentido y de forma dulce,al oído de la pelirroja,haciendo que se estremeciera de forma deliciosa.

(¡¿Princesa?!,es la primera vez que se dirige a mí con esa palabra y tanta dulzura en su voz)

\- ¿Princesa,ahora eres tú quién no puede hablar?-dijo acercándose aún más a ella y chocando sus frentes mientras sonreía de forma radiante.

(Tan cerca,y a la vez tan lejos;es tan frustrante...)-pensaron ambos,mientras sonreían tristemente y conectaban sus miradas con tristeza.

\- Una semana,así que recupérate rápido,aunque no pienso que tardes demasiado,tienes una gran regeneración-dijo incorporándose y yéndose del cuerpo masculino de Link,en contra de su voluntad,le gustaba sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos,porque le producía una placentera sensación,como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo;además de sentir su perfecto y cálido cuerpo,le hacía sentirse protegida y en el mismo paraíso.

\- Ayúdame a levantarme,voy a ir a bañarme al Lago de Hylia,no puedo hacerlo solo-pidió.

\- Debes descansar.

\- Ya descansaré en la tumba,ahora acércame mi ropa,por favor-contestó,incorporándose por si mismo,con esfuerzo y dolor,pero ya estaba de pie,y tal y como sospechaba solo tenía la ropa interior,aunque tampoco podía verse nada,parecía que lo habían momificado,la única parte de su cuerpo sin vendar era su rostro.

\- Están cosiendo tu destrozada ropa,así que tendremos que pedirle algo a Zelda-dijo Midna.

\- ¿Y a qué esperamos?-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas así?-preguntó enfadada y algo celosa,debía reconocer que no quería que nadie viera al joven así.

\- Oh vamos princesa,no seas aburrida,estoy completamente vendado,no se distingue gran cosa,aunque tú si distingues,has estado encima de mí durante varios minutos-bromeó.

\- Cállate-dijo avergonzada,lanzándole una silla de madera,que lo hubiera matado,de no ser por sus buenos reflejos.

\- Te recuerdo que tengo que recuperarme,no morirme-dijo riendo nerviosamente(no volveré a hacerla enfadar o terminaré muerto)

\- Parece que los bellos durmientes me honran con su presencia-dijo divertida la ojiazul interrumpiendo la escena y lanzando un atuendo al joven.

\- Como se nota que eres la poseedora de la sabiduría-dijo mientras se vestía.

(Es algo obvio que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta donde estaba,pero prefiería ser alagada XD)

\- Ya estoy listo,¿Zelda vienes con nosotros al lago de Hylia?-preguntó con energía.

\- Me gustaría,pero no puedo,tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones-se excusó,aunque en parte era mentira,quería dejarlos un poco solos,para saber como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos, y si no ocurría nada,se vería obligada a hacer de Celestina.

\- Es una pena,nosostros nos marchamos y creo que aprovecharé esta semana al máximo,así que no regresaremos hasta dentro de seis días-explicó el castaño.

\- Antes de que os vayáis,Midna,toma,no es muy normal no llevar nada en Hyrule-dijo ofreciéndole un vestido negro,que ella aceptó sin rechistar,pues sabía que tenía razón.

* * *

\- No me siento muy cómodo con esta ropa,debo reconocer que eso de llevar el atuendo del héroe siempre,hace que extrañe la demás-dijo caminando,mientras tocaba lo que le había dado Zelda,era un atuendo compuesto por una camiseta blanca sin mangas,una chaqueta verde,que llevaba subida hasta los codos y los pantalones y botas eran idénticos a los de las ropas del héroe.

\- Tranquilo,no te preocupes,te queda bien-comentó la twili,sabiendo que Link quería escuchar eso.- La que no se siente nada cómoda soy yo,es la primera vez que voy vestida y que llevo zapatos,no tienes ni la menor idea de lo incómodo que me resulta esto-informó con un suspiro de resignación.

\- Se nota que eres una princesa,parece que llevaras toda tu vida vistiendo y andando con eso-alagó el joven castaño de forma sincera.

\- No mientas.

\- No miento,solo digo la verdad-dijo divertido,antes de respirar profundamente el fresco aroma de la mañana en los jardines del castillo.- Bueno Midna,¿llamamos a Epona?-preguntó,mientras buscaba el silbato de cerámica en los bolsillos de su alforja.

\- Vale,aunque sería más rápido si nos teletransportara.

\- Pero no verías todo lo que quiero que contemples de este mundo-contestó el castaño.

\- Supongo que tienes razón,pero me pregunto como vas a subir a Epona con todas tus heridas.

\- No importa,después de todo,es por ti,y nunca te he fallado-dijo de forma cálida y despreocupada,mientras sonreía radiantemente.

Tras esa conversación,salieron de la ciudadela,llegando a la pradera de Hyrule,así que nuestro héroe pudo llamar a su fiel yegua,que llegó al poco tiempo de haber sido llamada,relinchando de forma feliz.

\- Te ayudaré a subir-susurró dulce y fugazmente al oído de la pelirroja,mientras envolvía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y la elevaba sin el más mínimo esfuerzo,a pesar de sus heridas,dejándola en la montura,para después subirse él tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda,para asegurarla y poder coger las riendas.

\- Es tu primera vez montando a caballo,así que iremos a un trote moderado,pero te aseguro que es mucho más seguro y estable que ir a mis lomos-susurró de nuevo,de forma serena,antes de comenzar a moverse a lomos de Epona.

\- Oye Link,creo que te has olvidado de que no puedes llegar a la fuente del espíritu a caballo-dijo la joven,reflexionando con un mapa de Hyrule mental.

\- Te equivocas,vamos a empezar por el Dominio Zora,y tendremos una tarde de coronación,el príncipe Ralis se convierte en rey y nos ha invitado con honores,después alquilaremos una barca y bajaremos el curso alto del río Zora hasta llegar a las puertas del santuario,¿te parece un buen plan?-relató con cuidado y emoción,imaginando cada momento del día que pasaría junto a ella.(Voy a hacer que esta semana sea la mejor de toda tu vida)se dijo a si mismo,mientras sonreía felizmente.

\- Me dejo en tus manos,mi lobito de ojos azules-dijo con alegría,la verdad no estaba nada mal pasar sus últimos días en el mundo de la luz,junto a su amado.

\- Es todo un honor ser el guía de una princesa entre princesas.

* * *

\- Parece que ya hemos llegado,un viaje demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto,pero bueno,es lo que tiene haber matado al rey de todos los monstruos-suspiró,antes de volver a sonreír y escoltar a Midna,por la gruta que llevaba al Dominio Zora.

\- Su estructura es algo maravilloso,parece irreal-exclamó al ver todas las columnas y techos con bóvedas.

\- Cierto,ahora que estamos aquí por ocio,todo tiene otro color y una belleza sin igual-contestó,mirando todo a su alrededor.- Hey Midna,preparada para un pequeño salto de nada-bromeó.

\- Es algo obvio que no-gritó frustrada.

\- ¿Confías en mí?-preguntó cálidamente.

\- Por supuesto que sí-dijo decidida.

\- Entonces no temas,cierra los ojos y si tienes miedo abrázate más fuerte a mí y no te sueltes,o podrías hacerte daño de verdad-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y saltando inmediatamente,y después de varios metros de caída se agarró a un saliente repleto de hiedra con un brazo,mientras que con el otro aferraba a Midna a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ves?,jamás dejaré que te ocurra nada malo-confesó dulcemente,sonriéndole de forma cálida,antes de subir al saliente,aún con ella en sus brazos.

\- Puedo caminar.

\- Lo sé,pero vamos a saltar varias veces más y sé que de esta forma te sientes segura y protegida-dijo de forma simple,caminando,antes de detenerse y volver a saltar,hasta llegar al nivel más bajo del Dominio Zora.

\- Gracias mi héroe-dijo al ser dejada con delicadeza en el suelo.

\- No hay de que,Midna,ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a pescar?,todavía faltan varias horas para que empiece la coronación-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar,con dirección al curso alto del río Zora.

\- Me parece una gran idea,además quiero conseguirte el señuelo de rana que eres incapaz de conseguir-dijo divertida,en tono burlesco,al recordar cuantas veces el rueda-rueda había dejado a Link con su zurrón vacío.

\- Es más difícil de lo que parece-se excusó de forma infantil,haciendo que la joven twili sonriera enternecida.

\- Seguro que sí,pero por ti haré algunas trampas,te mereces eso y mucho más-susurró su pequeño secreto que quedaría entre ellos dos,haciendo que Link sonriera de una forma que ella jamás había visto,era una sonrisa muy sexy y traviesa,con cierto punto de malicia,también sus hermosos orbes azules reflejaban dichos aspectos.

\- Es todo un detalle de tu parte,princesa rebelde-dijo de una forma que ella desconocía,una voz grave y juguetona entraba por sus oídos y los castaños cabellos del joven producían un cosquilleo alrededor de su cuello.(Aunque con tu amor me bastaría,todo lo demás no me importa,mientras que siempre estés a mi lado,pero es imposible)-pensó Link,borrando esa expresión sexy y sustituyéndola por una triste y meláncolica,que más tarde volvió a borrar y volver a la anterior,para evitar preocupar a su acompañante.

\- Parece que ya hemos llegado al muelle.

\- Las señoritas primero,si me consigues el anzuelo,estamos en la estación perfecta para pescar la locha de Hyrule,así que te daré una suculenta recompensa cuando lleguemos a Kakariko-dijo guiñando un ojo.

* * *

\- Vaya,¡menuda sorpresa,hoy no vienes solo!-dijo Rosita.

-(En realidad nunca he venido solo)Oh cierto,ella es una persona muy querida y muy especial para mí,pero que debido a algunos problemas no había podido traerla conmigo-mintió en algunos aspectos el joven.- Su nombre es Midna.

\- Encantada,ahora me gustaría jugar a su propio juego,el rueda-rueda,Link me dijo que es muy divertido-dijo de forma cálida,mientras sonreía,aunque era de forma algo macabra,intentaba aparentar lo que no era,así que a Link le pareció algo gracioso y comenzó a reirse,provocando que ella le asestara un codazo en el torso,que lo dejó sin respiración algunos segundos.

-¡Te dije que tengo que recuperarme,no morirme!-dijo con cierta dificultad.

\- Eso te pasa por gracioso.

\- Bueno...el juego está preparado en el último nivel,no creo que sea capaz de superarlo.

\- No te preocupes,suelo tener muy buena suerte para esto-dijo de forma agradable-obviamente fingida XD-.

\- De acuerdo,comience a jugar-dijo mientras Midna comenzaba con el juego y para cuando terminó la frase,ella había superado el último nivel.

\- ¡Lo logré!,¿cuál es mi premio?(espero que la recompensa de Link valga la pena,aunque tratándose de él seguro que sí)

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE!...bueno...las reglas son las reglas...toma un señuelo de rana-dijo sorprendida.

\- Bueno,ahora quiero alquilar una barca de pesca doble-dijo el ojiazul educadamente.(De verdad esta mujer me está volviendo completamente loco por ella)

\- Serán 40 rupias.

\- Toma,ah,me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros,puede que pesque la locha de Hyrule-dijo de otra forma que Midna desconocía,era una forma delicada,persuasiva,principesca y encantadora,acompañada con una de sus mejores y más radiantes sonrisas,que en conjunto se convertían en un método de hipnosis infalible,que casi provoca que las presentes tengan hemorragias nasales.

\- Por supuesto que sí,y como es para ti,uno de mis mejores clientes,esta vez será gratis(no quiero decir eso,pero mi cerebro no responde)

\- Vamos todos-dijo con ilusión y decisión.

* * *

-¡No me puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte,la has pescado a la primera!,¡esto merece una foto!

\- Y yo un premio XD.

\- Tendrás vuestra foto colgada en la pared por siempre,eso es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte-dijo divertida,una vez que estaban dentro de la caseta de pesca.

\- Bueno Rosita,ha sido un placer volver a verte,ahora nos marchamos-se despidió acompañado de Midna.

Una vez fuera del muelle de pesca,mientras caminaban hasta el lugar donde se celebraba la coronación.

\- No sabes fingir,princesa-dijo el castaño divertido.

\- Y tú parecía que eras un príncipe azul,casi me hipnotizas a mí también.

\- No me hubiera importado tenerte para mí-murmuró casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Estás delirando,princesa,creo que podrías marearte,será mejor que te cargue en brazos-dijo de forma sexy y divertida,tomándola entre sus brazos y acelerando el paso.

\- ¿Seguro qué no es una excusa para llevarme en brazos?-preguntó de forma pícara,estaba comenzando a ver a través de las barreras del joven héroe,puede que su interés fuera mutuo,pero ya lo comprobaría más tarde,ahora no podían llegar tarde.

\- No voy a negarlo,puede que sea eso-dijo sonrojado.

* * *

\- A partir de ahora serás nuestro soberano y todos te protegeremos incondicionalmente,para finalizar con la coronación,deberás saltar desde esta cascada,la cascada mayor,hasta el agua y volver a subirla,con la delicadeza suficiente para no tirar ni tu corona,ni tu capa-dijo una de sus manos derechas.

\- De acuerdo,cumpliré con mi deber-dijo antes de saltar de forma impoluta.

\- Link...me aburro,¿por qué no nos vamos ahora que nadie nos mira?-susurró de forma disimulada.

\- Estaba deseando de escucharlo,vamos,salta conmigo-dijo corriendo,tomándola de la mano,antes de saltar y escapar de allí.

\- Lo único divertido de la coronación ha sido nuestro escape-dijo Midna divertida,una vez que se encontraban en el agua.

\- Concuerdo contigo Midna-dijo de forma dulce,antes de atraer sus cuerpos,pues vio que la joven estaba comenzando a cansarse,fundiéndose en un abrazo sumergido en agua.

\- Link...(Es tan perfecto que parece irreal)

\- ¿Si?

\- Nos está arrastrando la corriente XD-dijo divertida,no era lo que pretendía decirle,pero eso tenía más importancia,o terminarían en la otra punta del mapa y muy alejados de su destino.

\- Agárrate fuerte a mí,voy a nadar,no hay forma de que el agua pueda contra mí-dijo decidido,antes de comenzar un desafío a contracorriente,que lo dejó sin aliento,una vez que los llevó a la orilla,frente al alquiler de barcas.

\- No sé como has hecho eso,no me extraña que estés tan fuerte-dijo asombrada.

\- Lo hice por ti,si hubiera estado solo,me habría dejado arrastrar,pero tú eres mi motivación-dijo cálidamente.-Ahora vamos a alquilar una barca y llegaremos al Lago de Hylia.

\- Vale,lo más importante es que recuperes tu salud.

* * *

\- Tened cuidado con las corrientes,está anocheciendo y cuando desaparezca la luz podríais perderos-advirtió Flora,la dueña del alquiler de barcas.

\- No te preocupes,me sé cada metro de Hyrule como la palma de mi mano y este río no es la excepción-dijo calmándola,antes de comenzar a remar.

\- ¿Preparada para una bajada turística nocturna?,puedo asegurarte que esta es una de las cosas más maravillosas que se pueden encontrar en Hyrule-dijo mientras prendía el candil,para iluminar un poco y para atraer a luciérnagas y mariposas que deambulaban en busca de un haz de luz.

Tras eso siguió remando de forma constante, el río por la noche se volvía manso y muy navegable,haciendo el paseo algo muy placentero y maravilloso,donde podían contemplar cada detalle de su valle y las luciérnagas iluminaban su camino,a la vez que las mariposas se posaban en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te parece?,es algo mágico y que quería mostrarte,por eso he esperado hasta esta hora,pero ahora llega lo mejor-dijo de forma cálida,serena y delicada,mientras sonreía dulcemente y apagaba el candil,para dejarlos en completa oscuridad,durante pocos segundos,pues llegaron a un tramo que carecía de techo y dejaba penetrar los rayos de luna,a la vez que el inmenso cielo nocturno se reflejaba en dichas aguas como si de un espejo se trataran.

\- Link...todo esto es maravilloso,gracias por todo-dijo conmovida,al borde de un llanto de felicidad y al mismo tiempo tristeza,porque sabía que le quedaban pocos momentos junto a él.

\- Eh,no llores,por favor,te voy a confesar algo,antes te dije que eras mi motivación,¿no?,pues además eres mi única debilidad,ahora ven aquí,nos acercamos a la cascada y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo-susurró dulcemente,antes de abrazarla con fuerza,justo antes de descender dicha cascada y llegar frente a la fuente del espíritu.

\- No puedo evitarlo,estoy tan feliz y a la vez tan destrozada-dijo abrazando al joven con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho,sin dejar de llorar.

\- Si mal no recuerdo te dije que eras mi única debilidad-susurró,mientras una lágrima surcaba su rostro y caía hasta el rostro de Midna.

(Está llorando por mí)-pensó,pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a él,aún más fuerte.

\- Me estás matando de la forma más dolorosa posible,no puedo verte herida y tampoco llorando-confesó tristemente,ya no había motivos para ocultarle lo que sentía por ella,ya que se iba a marchar para siempre,por lo menos que se llevara sus sentimientos puros con ella.

\- Midna...mi princesa,por favor,sé por lo que estás pasando,yo me siento igual que tú,pero me esfuerzo por sonreír y hacer que nuestros últimos momentos juntos sean perfectos y felices-dijo alzando su mentón y mirándole a los ojos,con una mirada dulce y apasionada,a pesar de que no cesaban de brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.- Eres tan perfecta,sabes como volverme loco,sería imposible no estar enamorado de ti,amo todo de ti,tu personalidad,tus ojos,tu corazón,tu sonrisa,tu voz,tu cabello,tu rostro,tus manos...amo absolutamente todo de ti,hasta el peor de tus defectos es adorable para mis ojos,te amo tal y como eres y jamás dejaré de hacerlo-dijo de forma suave,chocando su frente con la de ella,sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos en ningún momento,al ver que las lágrimas no cesaban,comenzó a besar sus ojos,para limpiar todo su rostro,con delicadeza y dulzura,antes de mirarla con la dulzura y pasión personificada,para después acercarse lentamente a sus labios y fundir sus cuerpos con el cielo nocturno y la luna como testigos,con un beso triste,pero lleno de sentimientos y emociones,que fue seguido por un sinfín de más besos,cada uno más apasionado y dulce que el anterior.

\- Te amo y no me importa lo que tenga que enfrentar para poder estar contigo-dijo después de haber recuperado el aliento,de forma sincera,decidida y sexy.

\- ¡Link!-dijo todavía en shock,con sus mejillas de color carmesí.- Yo también te amo,te amo y es lo único que me importa-dijo de forma dulce,mientras contemplaba el aspecto del joven,ahora rozaba el aspecto salvaje,sus cabellos totalmente desordenados,su ropa prácticamente fuera de su cuerpo y una mirada apasionada,llena de amor y con la misma intensidad que la de un depredador contemplando a su presa.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado,he tardado tiempo,lo sé,pero creo que ha merecido la pena,acepto sugerencias y necesito que respondan a esta pregunta,¿les gustaría que apareciera lemon?(sería dentro de 2 capítulos aproximadamente,además debo de decir que mi lemón es muy detallado XD,si quieren leer un ejemplo,lean el cap 11 de mi otro me despido


	3. Conociendo Hyrule

(Pensamientos)

 _Flashbacks en cursiva_

Link lobo mantiene la capacidad de hablar.

-notas de autor-

* * *

\- Me acabas de hacer el hombre más felíz del mundo,temía que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos-dijo de forma tierna y levemente sonrojado,mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo mismo va para mí,jamás pensé que tú pudieras amarme-confesó tímidamente.

\- Bueno Midna...ya que estamos aquí voy a bañarme y recuperarme de estas heridas tan molestas-dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándolos a través de la entrada del santuario de Lanayru.- Y...¿podrías ayudarme a quitarme la parte de arriba?,no quiero empezar a desangrarme y si me bañara vestido podría resfriarme.

\- De acuerdo-suspiró con sus mejillas de un color rosado,no sería la primera vez que vería al joven sin camisa,pero si la primera en estas circunstancias.

\- Sabes que no me importa que me veas,¿verdad?-dijo divertido,al ver como la joven cerraba sus ojos,tras quitarle la parte de arriba.

\- Lo sé,pero hazme caso es por mi bien,no quiero morir de hemorragia nasal.

\- Vale Midna,me has convencido-dijo tras reírse,la twili era una mujer bastante compleja,podía pasar de ser sexy e imponente a tierna e inocente en poco tiempo.

Tras esa charla el joven se lanzó a las cristalinas y extrañamente cálidas aguas,experimentando como sus heridas eran sanadas en muy poco tiempo,saliendo de ellas y aprovechando que su acompañante tenía la guardia baja,la abrazó por la espalda,mojándola con el simple contacto -no malpensemos,¿vale? XD,aunque yo he sido la primera que ha pensado de esa forma ^-^U-

\- Voy a buscar leña,mientras puedes bañarte.

\- ¿Y si nos teletransporto directamente a Kakariko?

\- Está bien,¿tan impaciente estás por recibir tu sorpresa?

\- Entonces prepárate-dijo antes de transportarlos a Kakariko inmediatamente.

\- Me alegro de tenerte aquí-susurró el castaño con dulzura al oído de la joven.

\- No hagas eso-suspiró,mordiendo su labio inferior,le encantaba que le hiciera eso,amaba sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía hasta los huesos de forma deliciosa,al sentir su cálida respiración en su cuello.

\- No dejaré de hacerlo,sé que te encanta-dijo victorioso,mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de la twili e iban al hotel.

\- Señoritas primero-dijo tras abrir la puerta,para después pasar él también.

\- Sean bienvenidos,¿qué desean?-preguntó la recepcionista,quien estaba de espaldas,mirando la cocina y regañando con la mirada,probablemente a los niños que jugaban allí.

\- Ilia,no sabía que trabajabas aquí,¿cuándo volverás al pueblo?,tu padre está muy preocupado-dijo Link,la había reconocido gracias a su "sencillo" peinado.

\- ¡Link!-exclamó con sorpresa,antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y colgarse de su cuello,con intención de besarlo,siendo detenida al besar la mano del hyliano.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas?,creía que me amabas,y por eso me ayudaste a recuperar mi memoria.

\- No te confundas,yo nunca he tenido un interés amoroso por ti,eres como una hermana pequeña para mí-dijo antes de dejarla en el suelo,se sentía mal,pues Midna había visto todo y acababa de rechazar a su amiga de la infancia.

\- Y ¿Quién es esa?-preguntó de forma despectiva,matándola con la mirada.

(Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte,Ilia)-pensó el joven,mirando a su amada,conectando sus miradas y conocía a la perfección la mirada que tenía en estos momentos,era una mirada de "ni se te ocurra interferir".

\- Soy su novia,y la única que tiene el derecho de tocarlo y besarlo soy yo;él es solo mío y de nadie más-dijo de forma sensual,mientras acariciaba su masculino rostro,provocando su sonrojo explosivo y unos celos explosivos en la rubia.

\- No te creo,lo conozco desde siempre y nunca me ha hablado de ti-protestó de forma celosa.

\- ¿Seguro?-dijo de forma traviesa,antes de aproximarse peligrosamente a los labios del joven,mirarlo con dulzura y besarlo de forma apasionada y dulce.- Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en un año-dijo tras separarse de sus labios,con una sonrisa traviesa,sin ni siquiera mirarla,se limitaba a contemplar su reflejo en los marinos ojos del joven.

\- Es cierto,ya sabes que jamás miento-dijo tras recuperarse de un ataque al corazón,debido al comportamiento de su acompañante,era algo muy propio de ella jugar con él y con los demás.

\- Te odio.

\- ¿Acaso no me amabas?-bromeó algo confundido,jamás comprendería a las mujeres.

\- Mejor,menos competencia-dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿O quizás quieres que me ofenda?,¿o simplemente quieres una relación amor-odio?-preguntó interrogando a la rubia.- Yo he tenido una relación así durante un año,la verdad es muy complicada y nada satisfactoria,a no ser que sea con la misma persona que yo.

\- ¿Quién?-preguntó,sabiendo que era ella de quien hablaba.

\- Mejor lo hablamos en la habitación-susurró de nuevo,estremeciendo a la joven,tal y como se había propuesto.

\- Eso.

\- Perdona,pero mis asuntos privados no van a ser el tema de ningún cotilleo,no te metas en ellos o jamás escaparás;ahora danos una habitación si eres tan amable-dijo de forma gélida,Ilia siempre había intentado entrar en su vida,pero siempre lo hacía de forma errónea,es decir metiéndose donde no la llaman.

\- Serán 50 rupias-dijo lanzando una llave.

\- Toma-lanzó una rupia morada,al mismo tiempo que atrapaba la llave.- ¿Vamos?-dijo de forma cálida,tendiéndole su gran y cálida mano,mientras sonreía de radiantemente.

\- Claro-respondió uniendo su mano con la de él.

* * *

Una vez que consigueron la llave a duras penas,subieron a su habitación correspondiente,descubriendo que sus camas estaban separadas.

\- Oh,mira por donde,parece que alguien no quiere que durmamos juntos-dijo divertido.

\- Eso parece-rio la joven

\- No se saldrá con la suya-dijo levantando la cama y juntándola con la otra,intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

\- Todo solucionado-dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a Link por la espalda.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas,princesa?-dijo de forma traviesa,antes de besar una de las manos de la joven twili.- Hey,¿qué te parece si nos relajamos en las termas?

\- Estaba deseando que lo dijeras-confesó,antes de volver a su primera forma,por propia voluntad,provocando una sonrisa serena y nostálgica en el ojiazul.

\- No sabía que podías convertirte cuando quieres.

\- Es gracias a los espíritus de la luz.

\- Gracias a esa forma podremos relajarnos juntos sin morir desangrados-bromeó,pues la verdad es que si veía a Midna desnuda es lo que pasaría,sangraría y babearía sin fin.- Además,nadie a parte de mí podrá verte,soy tu dueño y tu esclavo-dijo con una mirada apasionada,mientras recorría el suave e inmaculado rostro de la joven con su mano,antes de atraerla a él,abrazándola por la cintura,levantar su mentón y besarla con pasión y dulzura.

\- ¡Link!-protestó inutilmente.

\- Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de como sería besarte en esta forma,la verdad es que incluso durante la aventura había momentos en los que deseaba soltar la espada,abrazarte y no soltarte jamás,pero no podía hacerlo-confesó sin romper la unión de sus miradas,a la vez que contemplaba como la joven se sonrojaba cada vez más.

\- Eres demasiado sincero-protestó algo molesta.

\- Lo sé,al igual que también sé que eso te pone-dijo de forma pícara y sensual.

\- Link,o te callas y vamos a las termas,o me enfadaré otra vez-advirtió con una vena hinchada.

\- Castígame,he sido muy malo-susurró de forma grave y dulce,antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja,provocando un leve gemido,que después se convirtió en una mirada fulminante,mientras levantaba uno de los colchones,gracias a sus poderes y perseguía al hyliano con él.

\- Vale Midna,ya paro,pero no me mates,soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir XD-dijo mientras corría y saltaba por toda la habitación.

\- Modestia a parte,¿no?-dijo divertida,el castaño era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa en las peores circunstancias.

\- Solo soy realista,además que haría una diosa como tú,viuda a tan poca edad,serías una princesa sin su fiel caballero andante XD-dijo con aires de ser fabuloso,haciendo que la joven comenzara a reir y dejara de intentar aplastarlo con el colchón.

\- Te perdono,pero solo porque eres tú,ahora vamos a las termas-dijo de forma autoritaria.

\- Lo que la princesa desee-dijo saliendo acompañado de ella.

* * *

\- Esto es increíble,es una pena que en el crepúsculo no haya nada así-dijo relajada.

\- Seguro que hay,lo que pasa es que no sabes donde buscar,cuando esté allí buscaré el lugar donde pueda haber termas y te lo regalaré-contestó,apartando su mirada del cielo nocturno,para mirarla a ella con dulzura,y sonreírle calidamente.

\- Link,tu cuerpo está cubierto de cicatrices-dijo sorprendida y apenada.

\- No pongas esa cara,son de la última batalla contra Ganondorf,antes tuve más cuidado,porque estabas conmigo y tenía la mente en calma,pero cuando vi como ese idiota salía de los escombros a caballo,con tu máscara como trofeo y la rompía como si fuera tierra,mi mundo se derrumbó y mi paz y calma interior desaparecieron,dejando furia y sed de venganza.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:  
_

 _Midna y Link habían derrotado a la bestia Ganon,la cual se encontraba innerte,tendida en el suelo,el joven espadachín,aún mantenía la guardia,pues sabía que estaban tratando con el portador de la trifuerza del poder y con él todo era posible._

 _\- Parece que hemos ganado,Link-dijo la twili,contemplando a la bestia._

 _\- No estoy seguro,no es un oponente normal-dijo serio,para desviar su mirada hacia su acompañante y sorprenderse al ver como una luz surgía de ella.- Midna...tu cuerpo-dijo asombrado._

 _\- ¿Qué?-dijo mirándose a sí misma,descubriendo como esa luz iba al cuerpo de la princesa de Hyrule._

 _\- Princesa...yo-dijo la joven algo angustiada al ver como la castaña abría sus ojos._

 _\- No digas nada,desde que te di mi poder,nuestras almas han sido una;sé cuanto has sufrido,al igual que todo lo que amas y atesoras-dijo la castaña de forma serena._

 _\- Es un placer saber que se encuentra bien-dijo Link,aliviado,antes de sentir una enorme masa de poder oscuro y frío tras su cuerpo,provocando que tragara saliva y volviera a ponerse en guardia.- Parece que es verdad lo que dicen de bicho malo nunca muere;Ganondorf eres muy cabezota-suspiró con molestia,mientras fruncía el ceño;justo entonces miró a Midna,para que le aconsejara sobre lo que tenía que hacer y vio su mirada,decidida a no rendirse,estaba rodeándose con los fragmentos de la sombra fundida. - ¡Midna,no!-gritó,estirándose para atraparla,no quería que se sacrificara por él.(Midna,no lo hagas,por favor,jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo si te pasara algo malo)_

 _\- Perdóname,Link-dijo antes de teletransportarlos a la pradera de Hyrule(sé que moriré,pero él lo hará conmigo y después de tanto tiempo,podré protegerte;eres mi mayor tesoro y el dueño de mi corazón)_

 _Una vez en la pradera de Hyrule,los hylianos contemplaban el castillo,Zelda con su típica serenidad,rozando la frialdad y el pasotismo y Link con tristeza y furia,mientras golpeaba el suelo con todas sus fuerzas,tenía una gran impotencia,no quería que todo terminara así,y no pudo hacer nada._

 _\- ¡MALDICIÓN,Maldición,maldición...MIERDA!-decía una y otra vez en un ataque de impotencia,golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso,hasta que se detuvo,al escuchar una explosión,proveniente del castillo;levantó su mirada y pudo ver como Ganondorf emergía del oscuro y espeso humo,a lomos de un caballo negro como la noche,mientras alzaba el casco de Midna,eso fue un golpe duro,que provocó que Link se derrumbara y solo quedaran ganas de venganza y furia. - ¡Midna...!-dijo de forma casi inaudible,para después gritar a todo pulmón,con toda su furia,mientras lloraba,y en ese momento algo de su interior lo llamó._

 _\- Cuando creas y sientas que no puedes más,yo te prestaré una parte de mi poder-dijo quien había llamado al joven castaño._

 _\- ¿Quién eres,y por qué estás en mi interior?_

 _\- No te diré nada,busca las respuestas en tu interior,solamente me mostraré ante ti-dijo el poseedor de dicha voz,mostrándose ante Link._

 _\- ¡Eres igual que yo,pero tu cabello es plateado y tus ojos son rojos!_

 _\- Link,dejemos esto para más tarde,ahora debes vengarte,te daré algo de mi poder,pero debo advertirte que es muy violento y sanguinario,lo contrario a ti._

 _\- (¡¿Sabe mi nombre?!)No me importa,solo quiero venganza y hacer que sufra._

 _\- Parece que después de todo tienes una parte oscura,aunque solo se hace presente en momentos de adrenalina y gran desesperación;eres muy interesante hermano,nos vemos-pronunció antes de desaparecer y devolver a Link al tiempo real._

 _\- ¡Prepárate Ganondorf,desearás haber muerto!_

* * *

\- Gracias...-dijo el castaño en un susurró que se perdió en el viento,mientras llevaba su puño al corazón(No sé muy bien quien eres,pero sé que gracias a tu ayuda puedo disfrutar de estos momentos junto a la persona que amo)

\- Siempre es un placer ayudar a mi hermanito pequeño-contestó el joven de cabello plateado en su subconsciente.

\- Midna,volvamos a la habitación,no es bueno estar tanto tiempo en el agua caliente,puedes desmayarte,a no ser que seas un goron-dijo poniéndose en pie y estirando todos sus músculos,antes de suspirar y volverse hacia la joven.

\- Parece que alguien ha olvidado que está completamente desnudo-bromeó de forma pícara(Muy grande...parece que la espada maestra no es lo único grande que tiene)

\- La princesa del crepúsculo sabe apreciar mi perfecta anatomía,después de toda la demostración que he hecho-dijo sensualmente.

\- (Lo hacía queriendo...quien hubiera imaginado que en la intimidad sería alguien así)Enorme-se limitó a decir,mientras se alejaba y volvía a su auténtica forma.

\- Tan sexy-dijo para sí mismo,mientras se ponía la ropa interior y regresaba a su habitación,encontrándola tumbada en la cama,observando cada detalle de la habitación.

\- ¿En qué piensas,Midna?-preguntó con interés,tumbándose a su lado.

\- En nuestra tan peculiar relación y su evolución.

\- Interesante,de una relación de odio,a una de amor-odio,pasando por amistad,hasta llegar a lo que somos hoy-dijo con nostalgia,recordando cada momento que había pasado a su lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres a una relación de amor-odio?-preguntó interrogante,mientras se acurrucaba en el torso desnudo del joven,y este los arropaba con las sábanas.

\- Odiaba al principio cuando te subías bruscamente a mi lomo y me tratabas como un esclavo,decías que era un inútil como humano y te burlabas de mí,pasado el tiempo,te sorprendías cada vez más con mi destreza y valentía y comenzaste a tratarme mejor,también me encantaba y me atraía tu ingenio e inteligencia,tu capacidad de ver las cosas desde todos los ángulos y aconsejarme de la mejor y más eficiente manera;poco a poco fui profundizando en ti y descubriendo tu duro y tétrico pasado,entendiendo tu dolor y tu sed de venganza,ahí,me puse a tu servicio y me consideraba tu amigo,porque habías confiado en mí y me contaste tu pasado. Descubrí que te amaba cuando nos atacó Zant y me protegiste,cuando vagaba sin rumbo aquella fría noche de tormenta,contigo en mis lomos,cada vez más apagada,estaba desesperado,no sabía que hacer,ni donde ir,no podía dejar de pensar en ti y llegué a la conclusión de que no podría seguir viviendo sin ti-relató de forma nostálgica,dulce y serena,acariciando los suaves y ardientes cabellos de la joven,para después besar su frente con ternura.

\- Te amo tanto-dijo Midna,conmovida tras las palabras del joven,mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba.- ¿Sabes?,yo siempre he estado atraída a ti,tenías un carácter fiero y rebelde la primera vez que te vi y me subí a ti,también eras bastante ingenioso,inventabas nuevas técnicas aprovechando lo que tenías,siempre has tenido un gran corazón y veía en tu mirada como te morías de remordimiento y te sentías traicionado cuando llegamos a Ordon y todos te atacaron;tienes una capacidad innata para hacer amigos y para cambiar a las personas,con tu valía nos influencias a ser mejores,cuando me atacó Zant,pude ver en tu mirada que no te importaba tu condición,sino la mía,el estar esa noche junto a ti,verte ir de un lugar a otro desesperado,a punto de desfallecer y todo por mí,hizo que esa atracción latente se volviera amor,manifestándolo cuando te conté todo y acaricié tu rostro,mi amor era tan fuerte como para sacrificarme por ti,y eso hice,aunque fue en vano.

\- Nada de lo que haces es en vano,todo tiene sus consecuencias y a mí me liberó mi parte oscura y sanguinaria-dijo contemplándola con ternura,al ver como se había dormido entre sus brazos. - Buenas noches Midna-susurró,antes de besar su frente y dormirse casi instantáneamente.

Estaban tan agotados que durmieron más de dos días enteros,la seguridad y el bienestar de dormir en los brazos de quien más aman,con su olor y calidez,son las causas del enorme descanso que habían experimentado,deseado y disfrutado.

\- Buenos días,¿has descansado?-dijo el castaño de forma amorosa y dulce,acariciando los desordenados cabellos de la princesa crepuscular,antes de besarla.

\- Nunca había dormido tan bien,de hecho estoy tan descansada que creo que hemos dormido más de un día.

\- Si tienes curiosidad preguntaré por la ventana-dijo saliendo de la cama y abriendo el ventanal,para preguntarle al goron que estaba guardando el hotel.- Buenos días,¿qué día es hoy?

\- Oh Link,cuanto tiempo,¿cómo has estado?,estamos a viernes.

\- Muy bien,gracias por preguntar y por responderme,ahora debo marcharme.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-preguntó la joven.

\- 2 días para regresar al castillo,y a juzgar por la posición del sol,es más de medio día.

\- ¿Hemos estado durmiendo 2 días?

\- Tranquila,no hemos perdido nada importante,ya no hay nada más digno de enseñarte,así que,¿qué tal si regresamos a Ordon?-dijo intentando calmarla.

\- De acuerdo,mientras esté contigo nada es tiempo perdido.

\- (Esta mujer sabe como sonrojarme,me conoce demasiado bien)-Pues,¿a qué esperamos?,salgamos por la ventana,no quiero tener otro espectáculo al ver a Ilia-dijo terminando de vestirse y tomando a Minda entre sus brazos,para después saltar por la ventana y aterrizar sobre Epona.- Buena chica,estás tan conectada a mí,que no hace falta que te llame.

\- Sorprendente,tú no eres normal.

\- No,y me alegro por ello,sino no te hubiera conocido y todo sería monótono y aburrido-dijo comenzando a galopar hasta salir de Kakariko.

* * *

Bueno,lo primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza,el cap es doble y tengo escritas aprox 1500 palabras de lemon del siguiente cap,probablemente dentro de dos caps hagan la aparición los demás personajes,aunque he dado bastantes pistas sobre otro de los personajes que serán principales aquí. Aprovechen que sigo escribiendo lemon para que cumpla sus deseos más indecentes XD.

PD: Este Link es un pillín,un tanto loquillo y pervertido XD,dad gracias a que no estáis leyendo las escenas xxx,la verdad me estoy divirtiendo (y excitando XP)mucho escribiendo el próximo cap.

No olviden comentar ah,y el siguiente lo subiré dentro de dos o tres días en principio,hasta entonces,esperen.


	4. ¡Fuera de control!¡Pasión ilimitada!

Bueno cap nuevo en 3 días como dije,lectores,están a punto de leer un cap de alto voltaje XP,pasión y bueno...ya descubrirán,atención,peligro para los menores de 13 años(sé que si hay alguien lo leerá aún más XD,como yo a su edad,leía y veía todo tipo de cosas +18 XD,si queridos lectores soy muy pervertida y lo reconozco.

* * *

Nuestros amigos acababan de llegar a Ordon,concretamente a la casa del joven Hyliano,ambos se sentían como si hubieran regresado al pasado,al comienzo de su aventura,donde el simple hecho de pensar en su separación los aliviaba a ambos,pero las personas cambian mucho en cuestión de un año,ahora no querían pensar de que esa noche era la última que iban a pasar juntos.

\- Oye Link,debo confesarte algo-dijo la joven,mientras se sentaba en uno de los mullidos sillones de la casa del joven,suspirando pesadamente.

\- Lo que sea,Midna,dímelo-dijo de forma simple,aunque algo interesada.

\- He estado pensado que para proteger el equilibrio de ambos mundos,debo destruir el espejo,así nadie del crepúsculo dañará el mundo de la luz.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!,el espejo ha estado aquí desde tiempos inmemorables-protestó inútilmente.

\- Ya he tomado mi decisión Link,y te presento una última prueba que debes superar para poder estar junto a mí con la aprobación absoluta de mi pueblo-dijo de forma serena.

\- Dila,nada será lo suficiente duro para alejarme de ti-dijo rápidamente,interrogando a la twili con su mirada.

\- Al igual que había restos de la civilización Uca,habrá restos de escritos de mis antepasados,destruiré el espejo y tú tendrás que encontrarlos todos y serás capaz de volver a verme.

\- Sabes que jamás me rendiré-dijo decidido.

\- Y Link...tengo un último deseo-dijo tras varios segundos y sonrojándose bastante.

\- ¿Qué desea mi princesa?-preguntó cálida y amorosamente.

\- A ti,quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío para siempre,pasando a otro nivel...Link,te deseo,además si lo haces bien,habrá otra conexión entre ambos mundos...un bebé,pero para eso tendrás que esforzarte-ronroneó sensualmente,y cuando terminó la oración,mordió el lóbulo de la puntiaguda oreja de Link,para después reírse maliciosa y sensualmente.

-...-el joven se quedó inmóvil y callado,procesando la información que acababa de entrar por sus oídos,volviéndose cada vez más rojo. (¿Cómo puede decir eso de forma tan directa?,¡es tan... tan sexy!)- Si mi princesa desea eso,mi obligación es dárselo-dijo recuperando la compostura,de forma divertida y dulce.- Pero antes de nada,Zelda me escribió una carta,diciendo que había dejado una sorpresa en la planta baja_iba a poner sótano,pero un árbol no tiene sótano XD,así que,¿qué tal si la descubrimos?

\- ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

Acto seguido bajaron la escalera de madera que llevaba a dicha habitación,y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una enorme y aparentemente cómoda cama de matrimonio,con una nota sobre ella, que decía: _No quisiste nada de lo que te ofrecí,así que me tomé la libertad de mandarte esto,creo que lo utilizarás y le sacarás buen provecho._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabía?,odio que tenga la trifuerza de la sabiduría.

\- Quizás era algo muy evidente,pero bueno,habrá que estrenar el regalo de la princesa-dijo de forma traviesa,antes de besar al ojiazul de forma fugaz.- Link,te deseo-ronroneó con lujuria,mientras lo devoraba con la mirada y mordía su labio inferior,invitando a su hombre a besarla,cosa a la que accedió sin pensarlo,comenzando un beso dulce y apasionado.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras,acabas de hacer aparecer a un Link que desconoces-dijo de forma sensual.

\- Me da igual,sigues siendo tú-confesó,antes de tirarle del pelo,provocando un beso fiero,descarado y apasionado,en un ángulo que ambos desconocían,provocando que un gemido saliera de sus gargantas.

Tras eso,Link presionó a la joven contra el colchón,y comenzó a besarla con voracidad,mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo monumental,con sus ardientes manos,a la joven, le parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba el castaño ardía con deseo;decidieron separarse en busca de oxígeno,y Midna aprovechó para cambiar la posición,ahora ella era la que estaba sobre él,provocando la risa traviesa de ambos. Solo una mirada fue suficiente para comenzar con otra ronda de ardientes y expertas caricias,ahora ella lo besaba de forma dulce y apasionada,mientras intentaba deshacerse de la parte superior del joven,teniendo éxito en su cometido,revelando un físico trabajado,tonificado,duro y muy suave,algo extraño,además de que tenía las marcas y cicatrices de todas las batallas,y sobre todo de la última y más brutal,que libró por ella.

Al ver todas esas marcas,se conmovió y comenzó a acariciar y besar cada cicatriz con ternura y delicadeza,eran tantas las marcas en su físico,y cada una de ellas evocaba un recuerdo de estar junto a él,le parecía imposible y le resultaba tan doloroso tener que separarse de él,su héroe particular,alejarse de su olor,su calidez,su voz y sus ojos azules,tan serenos como el mar,pero que en estos momentos eran apasionados y fieros.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta,las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos y caían sobre el masculino torso del joven,haciendo que éste la aferrara a su cuerpo con sus poderosos y musculosos brazos,para que llorara lo que necesitara,mientras acariciaba sus ardientes cabellos,a la vez que otra los besaba con ternura.

\- ¿Estás mejor?-dijo de forma dulce,al igual que su mirada,tan dulce,apasionada y preocupada.

\- Te amo tanto que el simple hecho de pensar en mañana me mata lenta y dolorosamente-contestó ocultando su rostro en los pectorales del joven,antes de secar sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **PELIGRO,WARNING,BE CAREFUL!(SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESTO ;D)LAS ESCENAS MOSTRADAS A CONTINUACIÓN PUEDEN PROVOCAR PENSAMIENTOS MUY LASCIVOS DE LOS CUALES NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE XD.**

* * *

\- Déjalo todo en mis manos,disfruta del placer que voy a darte,voy a hacer que olvides el mañana y te centres en este momento,donde solo existimos tú y yo,y donde tenemos el tiempo a nuestra merced,todo el universo fluye alrededor de nosotros-susurró dulce y cálidamente,mientras besaba cada centímetro de su suave y pálida piel,para después besarla de forma dulce,y comenzar a quitarle la ropa,besando y mordisqueando cada zona,provocando que ella comenzara a olvidarse de todo lo que la atormentaba y suspirara y gimiera levemente.

Por la mente de ésta,no pasaban pensamientos tristes,ni siquiera algo racional,solo disfrutaba del momento,tal y como le había aconsejado el ojiazul;y muy pronto todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron,al igual que su cordura,que fue sustituida por una pasión ilimitada. Aunque se sorprendió cuando el joven comenzó a desabrochar su sostén con su boca.

\- ¡Link!-exclamó sorprendida.

\- Igualdad de condiciones,preciosa,ya ambos estamos sin nada por encima de la cintura-dijo de forma grave y sensual,con una sonrisa traviesa,aún con su "trofeo" en la boca,acercándose peligrosamente a ella de nuevo,para besarla mientras sonreía divertido,tras eso,sus besos pasaron al cuello,pero no por demasiado tiempo,pues comenzó a prestarle algunas atenciones a sus senos,empleando sus manos y una lengua experta,para desbordar a la twili de nuevas emociones y sentimientos;que hacían que no se cortara en mostrar lo que sentía,gimiendo de forma sonora,excitando a Link de forma inimaginable,llegando incluso a gruñir placenteramente tras escuchar esos sonidos tan lascivos e íntimos.

\- Te amo-susurró de forma dulce y amorosa,después de besar su terso y suave abdomen.

\- Lo sé-contestó la pelirroja sensualmente,mientras sonreía y juntaba sus frentes,entre algún que otro fugaz beso.

\- ¿Preparada para el siguiente nivel?

\- Por supuesto que sí,y parece que tú también lo deseas-bromeó señalando a cierta parte de la anatomía masculina.

\- Todo esto lo provocas tú,así que tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias-contestó de forma maliciosa.

\- Mientras provenga de ti,lo aceptaré gustosamente.

\- No puedes retirar tus palabras-bromeó,antes de besarla,y pasar a inspeccionar su intimidad,descubriendo que estaba "algo" húmeda,lo que provocó que una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo apareciera en su rostro.

\- Parece que alguien está disfrutando,¿me pregunto que pasará si hago esto?-bromeó de forma ingenua,antes de comenzar a lamerle,recibiendo como respuesta el erizamiento de cada poro de su piel y el encorvamiento de su espalda,junto con un gemido más sonoro y sugerente.

\- Mmmmm,interesante,¿y esto?-preguntó,comenzando a introducir su húmeda lengua en ella,recibiendo otro gemido y una serie de caricias en el cabello,que le incitaban a ir más allá,a lo que él respondió inspeccionando dicha zona con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Link!-gritó encorvando su espalda,había tenido un orgasmo.(Casi había olvidado esta sensación,aunque la primera vez no quise llegar...¡maldito Zant!,me alegro de que estés muerto)

\- Ya he conseguido lo que quería,ahora seguiré con algo más,¿de acuerdo?

\- No hay nada que pueda detenerme,me has excitado,así que ahora debes pagar hasta que quede saciada-contestó.

\- Me sorprende que estés tan serena y lanzada en tu primera vez-alagó impresionado,contemplando como el rostro de la princesa del crepúsculo se tornaba angustiado.

\- ...-suspiró,aclarando su mente,solo había una cosa que el joven no conocía de ella y precisamente era lo que acababa de decir- Bueno...la verdad es que Zant... además de arrebatarme mi reino y mi posición...me arrebató mi.

\- Midna...-cortó el joven,para besarla con ternura,y abrazarla de forma protectora y cálida.- Lo siento...no debí haber dicho eso.

\- No te preocupes...después de todo tú mismo lo mataste-dijo de forma serena,intentando no profundizar en el recuerdo.

\- Es verdad,he matado por ti,y además moriría por ti-confesó en un susurro dulce.

\- Lo sé,por eso mismo no te detengas ahora-dijo tirando de los castaños cabellos del joven.

\- Tengo mucha energía,así que me es imposible parar,prepárate,voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche-susurró traviesamente,mientras que se alejaba y se quitaba su ropa interior,para volver a acercarse lenta y fieramente,besarla apasionadamente y penetrarla lentamente.- Te adoro y te amo tanto,jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por alguien.

\- Link...-pronunció con ternura,ahora que eran un mismo ser,mientras recorría su perfecto torso con sus uñas,provocando un suspiro placentero,que rozaba el gemido masculino.

\- ¿Te duele?-preguntó antes de besarla.

\- ¡Eres tan lindo!

\- Es algo divertido que me llames así,siendo el mejor y más fiero espadachín-bromeó de forma sexy,sonriendo de medio lado,y comenzando a moverse a un mayor ritmo (Vamos a comprobar quién es el lindo aquí).

\- ¡Link!-gimió esta vez (Acaba de golpear mi punto sensible...es muy malo)- Eso no es justo,estábamos hablando-articuló fingiendo queja,aunque su rostro y cuerpo decían lo contrario,mientras mordía su labio inferior,debido al placer que le daba su caballero personal.

\- En estos momentos no hay reglas,princesa.

Tras eso,aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas a un ritmo aún mayor e intenso,acariciando sus senos y su abdomen,aumentando el placer que experimentaban,estaban muy próximos al orgasmo. El sudor humedecía y resaltaba cada centímetro de sus cuerpos,y acompañado con la tenue luz del candil que iluminaba la extensa habitación,convertía a la pareja en algo rozando lo animal,sus cuerpos ardientes de deseo,temblorosos,debido a la cantidad de placer y sensaciones que se estaban dando.

\- Link...-gimió el nombre de su amante,excitándolo y llevándolo a aumentar el ritmo- Sigue,no te detengas-ronroneó de forma sensual al oído del joven,mientras tiraba de sus cabellos para formar otro beso descarado y pasional,cargado de lujuria y excitación,para después darle un azote,recibiendo un gruñido animal,mezclado con placer.(Otro punto sensible...me pregunto que pasará si le azoto mientras estoy sobre él en su forma de lobo)

\- ¡Más!-gimió una última vez,mientras arqueaba su espalda de forma placentera y se aferraba a la espalda del castaño marcándola con sus uñas,además de dejar "una pequeña marca" en su cuello.

\- Eres una princesa traviesa,me has marcado con ganas,¿verdad?-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento,al contemplar dicha parte de su cuello.

\- Deben saber que eres solo mío-susurró de forma posesiva,antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja,descubriendo como se estremecía de placer y de qué forma sonaba su gemido,siendo algo bastante sexy y animal.- Te va el sado,¿eh?-bromeó azotándolo,recibiendo otro placentero gruñido.

\- Como a mi tigresa¿Lista para el segundo asalto?-preguntó poniéndose en pie y tomando a la joven,la cual enredó sus piernas en la cadera del héroe y sus brazos tras su cuello,forzando otro beso cargado de excitación y lujuria.

\- Ahora tú vas a someterte a mis deseos-dijo sensualmente,antes de inundar todo su interior de golpe,golpeando su punto más sensible a propósito.

\- Sabes que es imposible someterme-dijo divertido,antes de golpear dicha parte un sinfín de veces,hasta que volvió a llevarla al clímax.

\- Lobo malo-pronunció con dificultad(voy a azotarte y morderte como venganza)

\- Tú misma lo has dicho,soy un lobo,no puedo controlar mis instin...-iba a seguir bromeando de forma maliciosa,cuando Midna mordió uno de sus pezones (¡No hagas eso!),provocando que otro gemido saliera de su garganta,al cual siguió otro al ser azotado.

\- Es muy divertido hacerte gemir,por eso te perdono. (Ese sonido es algo demasiado adictivo)- Ah,y retiro lo de que en tu forma de lobo eres más útil.

\- Mereces una recompensa-susurró,esta vez quedándose quieto y dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Qué pasa lobito?,¿ya te has cansado?,que decepción y yo que creía que me ibas a dar placer toda la noche-bromeó,ronroneando,mientras hacía pequeños círculos en los pectorales bien definidos de éste.

\- Te equivocas,tigresa,dijiste que me sometería a tus deseos,así que esa es tu recompensa,haz lo que quieras-dijo de forma grave y animal,mientras arreglaba los alborotados cabellos de la joven.

\- ¿Seguro que eso es todo?(No creo que sea solo eso,tiene demasiada estamina y como ha dicho no es fácil someterlo)

\- Eres muy inteligente,Midna,ya que insistes te diré porque me he detenido-dijo,sonriendo de medio lado,antes de aproximarse a su oído- Me excita ver como tu cuerpo se estremece y balancea frenéticamente sobre mí,sobretodo tus senos,así podré prestarles atención-gruñó de forma lujuriosa,y lamiendo el oído de la pelirroja,aprovechando su situación,haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- Lo sabía,eres un pervertido,hubieras quedado mejor si no hubieras dicho nada-regañó,algo divertida,le excitaba mucho la nueva faceta del joven,algo descarada,pervertida e igual de sincera que siempre.

\- La culpa es tuya,tú eres la que quería escuchar mis verdaderas intenciones y... si no te das prisa,volveré a someterte,así que aprovecha el momento igual que yo-dijo con una expresión pervertida,algo maliciosa,pero su mirada era cálida y apasionada,así que era delatado.

\- Ya que deseas tanto mi movimiento te complaceré-dijo apoyando sus manos firmemente en los pectorales del castaño y moviéndose a un ritmo frenético,ayudado con las cálidas manos de él en su cintura,que ayudaban a mantener el ritmo y profundizar la penetración;al mismo tiempo,el ojiazul estaba mordisqueando los pezones de la twili,provocando que sus gemidos aumentaran y fueran aún más sonoros,al igual que su humedad también aumentó,cada vez la estrechez aumentaba,deleitando a ambos con placer,otra vez estaban llegando al clímax y nuestro lobo decidió aportar ayuda,moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las de ella,aumentando el placer y provocando un orgasmo mayor.

\- Déjame recuperar el aliento antes de la tercera ronda-dijo el joven divertido,escabuyéndose entre las sábanas,en esos momentos estaban jugando,enredados en las sábanas.

\- Te encontré,lobito-dijo abrazándolo por la espalda,la sensación de sentir sus cuerpos desnudos juntos,provocó una descarga eléctrica en el joven- Me he vuelto a salir con la mía-dijo victoriosa,antes de volver a morder el lóbulo de su oreja,provocando otro gemido,al cual siguió otro,porque la twili estaba masajeando su miembro.

\- (Maldición...en estos momentos soy tan vulnerable como un corderito...pero es que sus manos son tan suaves y expertas)¡Midna!-gimió esta vez muy sonoramente,provocando que la joven sonriera triunfalmente.

\- Parece que el lobo se convirtió en cordero,me pregunto que pasará si hago esto-dijo después de besarlo y recorrer con sus uñas todo su torso y espalda,hasta llegar a cierta zona y comenzar a lamerlo.

\- (Esto está muy mal,como siga así voy a perder la razón y no sé que podré hacerle,¡tengo que detenerla!...pero se siente tan bien que no puedo hacer nada)-Midna-dijo con dificultad entre gemidos y suspiros-Quieres un bebé,¿no?,pues entonces volvamos a antes,sería una pena que se desperdiciara donde no pueden hacerse los bebés,¿no crees?-dijo razonando lo máximo que le permitía esa situación.

\- Supongo que tienes razón,solo quería devolverte todo el placer que me estabas dando...bueno,la verdad es que mi principal motivo era hacerte gemir-dijo divertida.

\- Princesa traviesa...me excita-dijo antes de besarla y comenzar a acariciar todo su cuerpo de nuevo,mientras ella seguía jugando con su miembro.

\- ¿Te gusta?-preguntó aumentando el ritmo de su mano,antes de introducirlo en su boca y jugar con su lengua,haciendo que su amante temblara de placer.

\- ¡Midna!-gimió animalmente,mientras lo expulsaba todo en su boca.

\- Delicioso,suave y dulce,tal y como tú-dijo sensualmente,tumbando al joven contra las sábanas y presionando sus cuerpos desnudos,mientras recorría cada centímetro de su suave y sudorosa piel,mordiendo una vez que otra alguno de los pezones de su hombre.- ¿Quién ha vuelto a salirse con la suya?-ronroneó divertida,antes de lamer su oído y vengarse de lo que él hizo.

\- Te tengo tan mimada-dijo recuperando el aliento.

\- Soy una princesa,¿qué esperabas?,hago lo que quiero contigo,porque eres solo mío,porque te amo y sobretodo porque me encanta jugar contigo y con tu cuerpo-contestó de forma sexy y perversa.

\- Parece que tendré que emplearlo todo para satisfacer a mi amada y sexy mujer-dijo divertido,llevando su mano a su frente,apartando los cabellos pegados a su sudor,gesto que su amada consideró sexy.

\- (Su mujer...es demasiado idiota,no debería sonrojarme por eso,además,se ve tan sexy en esta posición)Sexy,ardiente...pareces un dios,me estás excitando-dijo,creyendo que era en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Si?,soy el dios de la lucha-dijo orgulloso,acercándose a su oído para gruñirle- Y del sexo,tú de la sensualidad,no hay forma de relajarme cuando estás a mi lado...y por cierto,ahora es mi turno-terminó de gruñir como si estuviera en su forma de lobo.

\- Mi hombre y mi lobo es tan sexy,guapo,atractivo,musculoso...y lindo,todo en el me enciende y solo él me puede apagar a base de placer,y lo mejor de todo es que es solo para mí-dijo de forma juguetona,encendiendo aún más al joven ojiazul si es que era posible.

\- Soy un lobo y voy a cazar a mi presa-bromeó con malicia,antes de besarla con pasión.

\- Pues ven a por mí-dijo,mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a correr.

\- Cazada-dijo aún sin levantarse de la cama,atrayéndola del antebrazo y sentándola en él,y extrañamente llego al orgasmo por eso(supongo que después de 5 orgasmos es normal)- Guau,eso fue rápido,preciosa vamos 5-1,prepárate para gastar toda mi estamina-advirtió,comenzando a moverse de nuevo.

El día y la noche anterior fueron muy "intensos" para ambos,así que cuando despertaron era más de medio día,y aunque despertaron de un gran humor y paz interior,el problema se hizo presente cuando salieron de la cama.

\- Ha sido algo demasiado intenso,estoy adolorido y agotado,princesa debes de estar orgullosa,ni si quiera Ganondorf había conseguido cansarme tanto-dijo saliendo de entre las sábanas.

\- Yo también estoy adolorida,parece que he hecho cientos de abdominales.

\- Vaya vaya,parece que la princesa tiene complejo de tigresa,mira mi cuerpo,parezco una cebra por los arañazos-dijo riendo de forma sensual.

\- Eres mío-dijo de forma posesiva.

\- Lo sé,y ahora puedo decir que has dejado huella en mí XD,muchas huellas.

\- Tengo hambre,Link-dijo frotando su estómago.

\- Normal,desde que llegamos ayer a mediodía no hemos comido nada,espera aquí,voy a comprar algo-dijo Link,acercándose a ella,para besarla con ternura.

\- Espera,voy contigo-susurró,abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Vale,pero tengo que buscarte algo que puedas ponerte-contestó,buscando con la mirada el armario de esa habitación,cuando lo encontró,abrió sus puertas y lanzó una camisa negra y un pantalón gris.

\- Gracias lobito,me queda perfecta-dijo divertida.

\- (Y a mí grande,bueno,menos mal que la guardé)Te la puedes quedar como recuerdo(¡odio mi estatura!)

\- Eres un amor-dijo amorosamente.

\- Todo es gracias a ti,ahora vámonos-dijo terminando de vestirse y tomándola de la mano.

\- Oye Link,no sabía que tenías este tipo de ropa.

\- Son sobretodo regalos,para cuando fuera a ofrecer la espada a la familia real-dijo mientras iban caminando tomados de la mano.

\- La elegancia es importante-contestó.

\- Por supuesto,tú lo sabrás mejor que yo,eres la soberana del crepúsculo.

\- Es cierto,después,me gustaría que habláramos.

\- De acuerdo,no puedo negarle nada a mi amada princesa-contestó con calidez y dulzura,girándose para mirarla a sus ojos tan exóticos y enigmáticos,los cuales,al contemplarlos te hacían perder la noción del tiempo y te enloquecían.

Después de desayunar,decidieron ir a la fuente del espíritu para bañarse_y recuperarse de su entrenamiento intensivo XD_.

\- Bueno Midna,aquí nadie nos molestará,¿qué querías decirme?-dijo Link tras cerrar el portón,voltear y encontrarla desnudándose sensualmente para él.

\- (Oh Diosas,¿por qué es tan sexy?...¡olvida eso idiota!,ayer hiciste que se corriera al menos 20 veces,es imposible que quiera más)

* * *

Tal y como prometí aquí está el cap,puramente xxx XD,¿cómo continuará el cap?,seguro que con más tensión y sensualidad.

PD: Como he vuelto al instituto y mi futuro depende de estos dos años,actualizaré una vez a la semana,o quizás cada 10 días,si no actualizó será cap doble y si estoy en época de exámenes avisaré,así que no os preocupéis,todo lo que empieza tiene su fin.

No sé si he sido demasiado pervertida,seguro que sí XD,pero no importa,ustedes pidieron lemon sexy,ardiente,apasionado... así que he intentado satisfacerlos,comenten diciendo sus opiniones y acepto sugerencias de todo tipo,incluso nuevos personajes.

PPD: Intenten adivinar mi edad y serán recompensados con suculenta información sobre el fic,o quizás algún dibujo hot(o no,ustedes eligen) que me digan(preferiblemente anime)


	5. Fragmentos de mi historia

**Fragmentos de la historia de un héroe(parte I)**

* * *

\- Te amo,gracias por todo-susurró amorosamente la joven,abrazándose al torso del héroe,para después conectar sus miradas.

\- (No creo que sea eso lo que quería decirme)Yo también te amo,mi princesa-dijo colocando sus ardientes cabellos tras su oreja,para después besarla con dulzura.

\- Destrozaré el espejo del crepúsculo,pero te esperaré eternamente,nosotros somos inmortales,pero eso no significa que te lo tomes todo con lentitud-confesó alejándose de sus brazos.

\- Jamás me tomaría algo con tranquilidad si tiene algo que ver contigo-contestó.

\- Link...si nos bañamos aquí desaparecerán todas las marcas de nuestro amor,¿verdad?-dijo la joven tras haber reflexionado.

\- Así es...no quiero que desaparezca nada de esto,¿y si nos bañamos en un pequeño escondite que conozco?

\- ¿Escondite?

\- Sígueme y verás,es agua normal y cristalina,además,está rodeada por un precioso entorno-contestó Link,tomando la mano de la twili,guiándola por unos arbustos difíciles de ver a simple vista,que llevaban a una especie de gruta,iluminada por luciérnagas y algo resbaladiza,debido a la humedad.

\- Midna,ten cuidado-advirtió,colocando sus manos en la cintura de la princesa del crepúsculo,para asegurarla y protegerla de todo. Lo que no imaginó,es que en el mismo momento en que sus manos rozaron su candente piel,la imagen de ella desnuda y sensual,sobre él,sostenida y ayudada por sus manos;apareció por sus mentes,provocando una mirada traviesa,y a la vez algo avergonzada.

\- (Mi corazón late con demasiada intensidad,es difícil no recordar su fuerte agarre,y esa mirada tan fiera que me devoraba a cada movimiento...mierda...si continúo recordando y pensado en ayer,terminaré excitándome)-pensó la pelirroja.

Caminaban con lentitud,asegurando cada paso,sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados,como si fueran uno solo,la respiración del castaño,enloquecía a Midna cada vez que rozaba su cuello,y si dicha respiración era acompañada de sus alborotados y suaves cabellos,ella producía un suspiro placentero. Todo era una cadena pasional que despertaba excitación en ambos,la pasión estaba a flor de piel y la excitación en cada poro de la piel,ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que podían llegar a experimentar por el simple hecho de un agarre de protección,el amor y lo que provoca,es algo desconocido por los dos.

\- Ya estamos llegando a la salida-susurró suavemente.

\- Menos mal...no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más en estas condiciones-dijo aliviada.- Me vuelves completamente loca,tu toque provoca que quiera derretirme entre tus dedos,mi piel arde con pasión...y tú...tú eres el culpable-ronroneó al oído puntiagudo del castaño,provocando que tragara saliva y se estremeciera.

\- Eres mi mujer,no lo olvides,nadie conseguirá darte todo lo que te doy yo,al igual que yo soy un esclavo sumiso a tus deseos y a tu cuerpo,eres mi debilidad y mi adicción-gruñó en respuesta,con una voz grave y pasional,mientras besaba su cuello.

\- ¡Link!-gimió algo avergonzada como respuesta.

\- Y ya hemos llegado-dijo ignorando a la joven,lo que provocó que fuera golpeado con fuerza hasta incrustar su rostro en las rocas.

\- ¡No me ignores cuando eres el culpable!-protestó con molestia,para después acercarse a él y levantar su rostro,incluso en esos momentos no podía enfadarse con él,porque sus orbes azules la atesoraban e hipnotizaban,paulatinamente la distancia fue acortándose,hasta que sus narices estaban en contacto y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

\- Midna,sé que el paisaje no tiene nada que hacer contra mí,pero,¿por qué no miras a tu alrededor?-bromeó coquetamente.

\- Lo siento,pero tu sonrisa tan cálida y perfecta y tus ojos apasionados,no me permiten apartar la mirada de ti-contestó con un susurro seductor,mientras recorría fugazmente su masculino rostro con la punta de sus dedos.- Aunque si mi amado héroe me pide algo,intentaré cumplirlo-dijo,volteando y quedando frente al espectacular escenario que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Un manantial con una enorme cascada que transmitía paz y tranquilidad solo con escuchar el sonido del curso de sus aguas;acompañada de arena blanca,fina y sedosa,muy agradable al tacto,un enorme sauce llorón centenario que daba sombra al lado izquierdo y un bello cerezo de flores abiertas,que caían lentamente al lago,decorando el agua delicadamente. También había juncos y nenúfares,los cuales eran movidos con sutileza por la brisa del viento,en definitiva,todo era sumamente espectacular y parecía parte de un sueño o un relato fantástico.

\- Todo esto es precioso,nada de esto se puede ver en el crepúsculo-dijo asombrada,mientras se acercaba al agua para contemplar su reflejo,estaba feliz,su rostro reflejaba felicidad pura,y todo eso era gracias al castaño. Su mirada se transformó en una amorosa y enternecida,mientras colocaba uno de sus mechones tras su oreja e intentaba atrapar uno de los nenúfares del estanque.

\- Eres tan compleja-susurró delicadamente a su oído,abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cabello.(Se ve tan bella como una diosa,me alegro de haberla traído aquí)

\- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

\- Por supuesto que sí,princesa,ahora,¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño y regresamos a Ordon?,el alcalde dijo que tenía algo para mí y que era muy importante,así que tendremos que ir.

\- Me parece perfecto...¿sabes Link?,me alegro de que Zant hiciera todo eso,gracias a él te conocí,y he sido capaz de poder disfrutar de estos paisajes y esta libertad...pero eso solo hace más difícil mi propósito de destruir el espejo-suspiró de forma serena y calmada,antes de volver a dejar en el agua el nenúfar.

\- Apoyo tu decisión,pero no puedo admitir que no me duela,solo tengo que esforzarme en esta última prueba y mi recompensa será estar con el amor de mi vida por el resto de mis días-dijo cálidamente,jugando con los ardientes cabellos de la twili.

\- Puedo hacerte inmortal una vez que regreses al crepúsculo,el tiempo allí pasa mucho más despacio,un día crepuscular equivale a un mes del mundo de la luz.

\- ¿Inmortal?

\- Nuestros tatuajes no son de nacimiento,simbolizan eternidad y se van haciendo poco a poco,cada cumpleaños se van agrandando hasta que provocan la inmortalidad.

* * *

Después de esa pequeña confesión y un divertido baño,los jóvenes salvadores de Hyrule regresaron a Ordon y fueron directamente a ver al alcalde,y cual fue la sorpresa de éstos,cuando vieron que Ilia estaba allí;Link,se quedó petrificado y Midna no le dio mucha importancia,venían a hablar con su padre,no con ella,así que no habría problema.

\- Buenos días alcalde,buenos días Ilia-dijo de forma familiar,mientras sonreía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada,no quería buscar problemas,puesto que nunca había ganado una discusión frente a una mujer y sabía que su amiga poseía un gran carácter.

\- Oh Link,te estaba esperando,¿quién es esa joven tan bella y enigmática?

\- Bueno...es una historia muy larga para contarla,solo diré que es mi luz en la oscuridad,o más bien al revés-contestó divertido y algo avergonzado.

\- Así que eres una de sus conquistas,este Link es todo un rompecorazones-dijo divertido.

\- Oye,no sé porque dices eso,no soy muy popular con las mujeres...o eso creo,soy muy despistado en esos temas-se excusó.

\- Sí que eres popular con las mujeres,¿te has mirado al espejo?-replicó Midna.- Todas las mujeres pierden sus ojos detrás de ti,no tienes ni idea de como te miran.

\- Hey,yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti,pero eres aún más popular que yo,porque eres sexy,y lo sabes,tu mirada transmite sensualidad,picardía y seguridad-protestó el héroe de verdes ropajes.

\- Estuve reflexionando Link,me comporté fatal,no eres un objeto para tener dueño,y me arrepiento por ello,¿podrías perdonarme?-dijo la rubia.

\- No estoy enfadado contigo,yo también te debo una disculpa,fui demasiado frío,supongo que estaba muy cansado-contestó.

\- Ya que habéis arreglado vuestros problemas,Link,toma esto,tus padres me dieron la orden de no mostrarte nada de esto hasta que salvaras Hyrule o cumplieras 21 años-dijo,entregándole dos cofres,ambos enormes y dos cartas,muy antiguas,todavía cerradas.

\- ¿Mis padres me querían?-preguntó impactado.

\- Primero lee las cartas y abre los cofres,después te contaré tu historia...y la de tu hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Gemelo?(Un momento...no será el joven que vi en mi subconsciente,era idéntico a mí,y me llamo hermano pequeño)

\- Lee las cartas.

* * *

 _Querido hijo mío,supongo que a estas alturas habrás derrotado a Ganondorf junto a la princesa,soy tu padre,mi nombre es Ichinaze,soy descendiente directo de sangre del héroe del tiempo,al igual que soy el capitán de la guardia de Hyrule,de hecho,el más joven y talentoso,tengo 17 años,sé lo que estás pensando,"es muy joven para tener hijos" o " es muy raro que tenga ese cargo a esa edad",no te equivocas si piensas eso,y probablemente,cuando leas esto,tengas mi edad. Hoy escribo esta carta,estoy en mi despacho,hoy hace un mes que habéis nacido,muy pronto,tendremos que abandonaros,me duele hacerlo y me negaría y huiría con todos vosotros,pero no puedo ser egoísta,condenaría al reino._

 _En estos momentos estás durmiendo en tu cuna junto a tu hermano,mientras escuchas una canción de cuna de tu madre,su voz cálida y angelical os envuelve en calidez y protección._

 _No sé si en el tiempo en que leas esto estaré vivo,o habré muerto en batalla o protegiendo a la princesa,lo único que sé y que afirmo es que siempre te estaré protegiendo,tu madre y vuestro nacimiento es lo mejor que me ha pasado,y ahora han dictado con el nacimiento de una princesa en el reino que un cataclismo se avecina y tú,hijo mío,tan pequeño y frágil,con esas manitas y ese cuerpecito,eres quien tiene que salvar al mundo. Mientras que tu hermano,ha sido condenado a un destierro al mundo del crepúsculo por vuestro bien,el nacimiento de gemelos en estas circunstancias supone la división del alma del héroe en dos,una pura bondad y otra con bondad y maldad,muy fácil de perturbar y manipular,si tu hermano se quedara aquí,tendrías que luchar a muerte con él,y no deseo eso,porque caería en la maldad de Ganondorf y estaría bajo su control.  
_

 _Eso no quiere decir que tu hermano sea malvado,es tan bueno como tú,solo que es más fácil de manipular,espero que algún día puedas verlo...la verdad,no sé que más puedo escribirte,creo que he dicho todo de mi parte,no te olvides de leer la carta de tu madre._

 _Hijo mío,te amaré por siempre,tu madre y yo siempre estaremos contigo,ten eso presente,ya sabes que antes de ser abandonado fuiste querido y arropado por esta familia._

 _PD: Dentro de un cofre tienes algo que seguro que te servirá de ayuda en tu aventura,según mi investigación y la de tu madre,esos minerales y materiales fueron con los que forjaron la espada maestra,sácales partido de alguna forma._

\- Papá...-solo esa palabra pudo salir de su garganta,sus lágrimas recorrían su cara,se deslizaban por su mentón y empapaban la carta que sostenía entre sus manos,el saber que ha sido amado,el hecho de imaginarse todo lo que relataba en la carta...era un arma de doble filo,se sentía aliviado y amargado. Ahora era el turno de leer la carta de su madre.

 _Link...mi amor...espero que hayas crecido fuerte y sano,que seas muy guapo y apuesto tal y como tu padre,o mejor aún,como todas tus reencarnaciones,no entiendo como una cosita tan adorable,achuchable y tierna como tú,puede desprender tanto poder,tu padre no puede sentir vuestro poder del todo,pero yo sí,ambos tenéis un poder inimaginable,puede que por ello el alma se dividiera en dos cuerpos. Me llamo Impa,sí,como la cuidadora de Zelda,soy una sheika y me llamo así en su honor,además,como curiosidad,también soy su cuidadora,el destino es muy caprichoso y sabio. Escribo esta carta mientras mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas,hoy es el último día que estaréis a mi lado,Ichinaze escribió sobre el por qué de tu hermano,y yo te contaré el por qué tenemos que abandonarte a tu suerte...todos los héroes han sido huérfanos y se las han ingeniado para crecer,lo que les proporcionó una personalidad noble,valiente y ante todo buena,por ello han decidido que si crecías en el seno de una familia aristocrática tu alma se corrompería,no logro entenderlo,pero no soy nadie para opinar,algo irónico,porque soy quien os ha dado la vida._

 _No puedo decir adiós a esos ojos azules como el mar,ni a ese cabello rubio como el trigo,eres el vivo retrato de tu padre,y tu hermano es mi vivo retrato,es un sheika plenamente dicho,piel pálida,ojos carmesí y cabello plata. Cuando los dos sonreís mi cuerpo se invade de calor y amor,me encanta teneros en brazos,daros el pecho,meceros,mientras os canto para que conciliéis el sueño...realmente sois mis amores,mis dos luceros,a los que siempre protegeré y amaré,no puedo deciros adiós,es demasiado doloroso,pero sé que algún día podré volver a verte,y cuando llegue ese momento,me aferraré a ti y no te soltaré._

 _Parece que tengo que dejar de escribir,tú yo actual reclama atención,Link...te amaré siempre,y en un cofre tienes un libro con técnicas ancestrales para la batalla,junto con algunas de sigilo,espero volver a verte,piensa en nosotros cuando mires a la luna,porque esa misma luna es la que estamos contemplando nosotros,te extrañaré cada día y rezaré por vosotros sin falta._

 _Con mucho amor,tu madre._

* * *

\- He sido amado,y aún me siguen esperando...me gustaría conocerlos-dijo,secándose las lágrimas.

\- Abre los cofres...son para ti.

\- Sí-dijo acercándose a ellos,para abrirlos lentamente,dejando actuar a la imaginación,en uno de ellos,se encontraba un cuadro enorme,y al contemplarlo vio a dos jóvenes,un hombre,que sería su padre,de altura considerable,cabello rubio,algo largo,que llevaba recogido en una cola(tipo breath of the wild) y ojos verdes azulados,se parecía mucho a él,iba vestido con el uniforme de la guardia y sonreía amorosamente,porque estaba mirando a sus retoños. Su madre era una joven muy bella,cabello plata,muy largo,recogido en un complejo peinado,de ojos carmesí,muy cálidos y amorosos,tenía en brazos a dos bebés,un niño rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello plata y ojos rojos,que reían abiertamente.

El otro cofre tenía varios libros,un colgante de oro blanco que llevaba su nombre grabado y un montón de minerales que no había visto jamás. Buscando con más detenimiento,pudo ver dos trajes,uno era idéntico al que vestía su padre en ese cuadro,e incluso juraría que era el mismo y el otro,era un traje sheika,compuesto por muchos vendajes,una máscara y a juzgar por el tejido,parecía que insonorizaba todo el ruido del movimiento.

\- Me alegro mucho Link-dijo Midna,abrazándose a él para reconfortarle.

\- Bueno...ahora creo que es el momento de contarte la historia de tu pasado,tus padres,el embarazo de tu madre,tu nacimiento y cosas sobre tu hermano

* * *

Y con esto pongo fin al capítulo,creo que habrá uno o dos más sobre el pasado de Link y su reencuentro con sus padres. Tras esos,será el último capítulo del arco del videojuego y llegarían nuevos personajes,como Dark Link(a juzgar por todas las pistas que estoy dando supongo que sabréis que papel tendrá),Lana,Link y Zelda de Hyrule Warriors,no tenía pensado decirlo,pero es el premio de consolación por intentar adivinar mi edad,que por cierto todavía sigue abierto,nadie a adivinado jajaja. Podéis imaginar lo que pasará,el pasado,como entrarán estos personajes... y ya sabéis,si os viene a la mente una idea jugosa,comentad,o decidla por mensaje privado XD. Perdón por todo el retraso,pero tenía el mundo contra mí,probablemente sea así hasta verano así que no puedo prometer nada T_TU.


	6. Fragmentos de mi historia II

Hola queridos lectores, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, pero créanme, era bastante difícil de continuar. En mi opinión me ha quedado aceptable, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme inspirada para este fic y parece que la inspiración me ha llegado en Navidades... sé que es un poco tarde pero, ¡Feliz Navidad! y bueno... ¡Feliz año nuevo 2018! No nos veremos hasta el año que viene XD. Ahora sin más, disfruten de este capítulo escrito en ocho horas intensas de lluvia de ideas, va dedicado a todos ustedes con mucho amor.

* * *

— Verás Link, tu padre era un prodigio de la espada tal y como lo eres tú, nació en el seno de una familia humilde y era el mayor de tres hermanos, su padre murió mientras viajaba al extranjero en búsqueda de nuevos trabajos. Al ser el mayor ayudaba en todo lo posible y se esforzaba día y noche para encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado con el que ayudar a su situación económica. Cuando se encontraba cazando en uno de los bosques próximos a la ciudadela un oso salvaje lo atacó y él solo iba armado con una espada de madera y un simple tirachinas, aun así, no se rindió y a pesar de haber salido gravemente herido consiguió dar muerte al oso. Los soldados lo encontraron durante una de sus patrullas vieron como había matado el oso a pedradas y que una simple espada de madera estaba clavada en el pecho del oso, Ichinaze yacía inconsciente junto al cuerpo de la bestia, sus ropas estaban totalmente destrozadas y su joven cuerpo había sido demacrado con profundos arañazos.

FLASHBACK

— Ha matado él solo y con esas simples armas al oso que tantos problemas nos estaba dando, llevémoslo a palacio, debemos tratar sus heridas, de lo contrario morirá— dijo un teniente bajando de su caballo y cargando al niño en sus brazos, el cual despertó al sentirse suspendido en el aire.

— La piel del oso y la carne… por favor, llevádsela a mi familia, necesitamos dinero y comida, con eso tendremos para pasar el invierno. Si pudiera encontrar trabajo todo sería más fácil…— pronunció con dificultad antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento, su comportamiento dejó a los soldados sorprendidos, para su corta edad poseía una madurez que varios adultos envidiarían.

— Haced investigación para saber quienes son sus padres y llevadle su presa, parece que al lado del oso hay varios conejos y aves, este muchacho es un prodigio. Parece que su edad ronda los catorce años, está muy desarrollado, podría conseguir que se uniera al cuerpo de la guardia y con un poco de entrenamiento nos superará a todos.

— Sí, teniente, ahora mismo nos ponemos a ello, lleve al joven a palacio— contestó el resto del pelotón.

El teniente subió a su caballo y agarrando a Ichinaze con fuerza comenzó a galopar rumbo a la ciudadela, debía darse prisa, su vida corría peligro. No podía permitirse perder una gema en bruto, ese muchacho cambiaría el mundo de una forma u otra, su intuición se lo decía.

Llegó a palacio y corriendo por las escaleras mientras pedía ayuda consiguió que una joven sheika acudiera a su llamada, los sheika eran conocidos por su conocimiento de técnicas ancestrales de todo tipo, quién mejor que ella para curar al joven.

— Impa, por favor, cura a este joven.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— Ha cazado él solo con una espada de madera y un tirachinas a "Tormento"

— ¿¡Ha cazado al oso más sabio y salvaje!?

— Así es, por lo visto estaba cazando y recolectando provisiones para su familia. Antes de volver a desmayarse me suplicó que le diéramos el oso a su familia porque con ello pasarían el invierno.

* * *

— Eres todo un hombre, serías un gran padre, seguro que eres el mayor de tus hermanos, por eso eres tan maduro, también eres todo un temerario, no deberías haber corrido ese riesgo, si hubieras muerto nadie se encargaría de mantener a tu familia— regañaba la joven peliplata una vez que la dejaron sola junto con él, a pesar de que seguía inconsciente le estaba regañando, con un poco de suerte su subconsciente lo captaría y evitaría situaciones que pusieran en peligro su vida.

Después de haber quitado todos los harapos en los que se había convertido su ropa pudo contemplar la perfección de su físico, a pesar de su rostro algo aniñado su cuerpo era el de todo un hombre dedicado a su cuerpo, pectorales separados, marcados abdominales, brazos poderosos y piernas atléticas y tonificadas. Era algo extraño, a pesar de que había curado a muchos soldados nunca experimentó esa sensación, su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro le ardía.

Tras haber desinfectado todas las heridas y de haberlas vendado, él despertó, algo confuso y con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero pudo articular palabras.

— Gracias por curarme, jamás imaginé que lo primero que vería al despertar sería el preocupado rostro de una bella joven, ahora, ¿podrías decirme dónde me encuentro?

— (Eres todo un caballero bastante bien educado, con tus cumplidos has conseguido sonrojarme…) Se encuentra en el Castillo de Hyrule, uno de nuestros tenientes le ha traído tras encontrarle salvajemente herido tras haber matado a un oso. Permítame decirle que es admirable y muy maduro para su edad.

— Por favor, no me trates de usted, parezco un anciano, además me parece que somos casi de la misma edad, yo casi tengo quince años, ¿tú?

— Tengo dieciséis años y mi nombre es Impa— se presentó con una gran sonrisa, ese joven era capaz de hacerla sonreír casi sin proponérselo.

— Oh, cierto, que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Ichinaze, es un placer conocerte, estoy en deuda contigo por haberme curado, y con el teniente por haberme traído. Ahora he de suponer que debido a mi condición debo guardar reposo absoluto durante varios días y no puedo regresar a casa hasta entonces, ¿me equivoco?

— No, has dado justo en el clavo, pero no tienes que preocuparte, han llevado a tu familia tus presas, ahora céntrate en descansar y recuperarte. Si me disculpas me voy, duerme un poco, volveré dentro de poco, voy a por un recipiente de agua y una toalla para humedecer tu frente y calmar el dolor de cabeza. Te daré tu medicina después de traerte tu comida, no intentes escaparte, soy una sheika y puedo atraparte cuando sea, no te olvides — informó la joven levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación.

— Así que estoy en el castillo— suspiró mirando al techo, descubriendo la riqueza del artesonado de madera, en esa sala tenía forma de quilla invertida y las vigas de madera se encontraban policromadas y decoradas con figuras animales. (Puede que los haya impresionado con mi valía, intentaré que me acepten aquí. Si lo hacen, mi salario pasará directamente a mi familia y como formaré parte de la guardia viviré en el castillo si lo solicito)

Después de pensar todo lo anterior se sintió aliviado y sus párpados le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos, así que se dejo vencer por la somnolencia y se sumergió en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Impa entró minutos después con un sigilo propio de sheika, la respiración calmada y acompasada del joven de cabello dorado la alertó de que se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Ella se acercó en silencio y colocó un paño húmedo en la frente de éste, su rostro estaba totalmente relajado y adoptaba una expresión adorable. Algo en él le recordaba al héroe de las leyendas, quizá era su cabello dorado o sus ojos azulados, pero lo que estaba claro es que desprendía cierto poder del elegido.

— ¿Pertenecerás al linaje del Héroe del Tiempo? Si es así es algo malo, antes de un cataclismo la generación anterior presentaba ciertos poderes característicos de los elegidos por las diosas, el príncipe tiene visiones y tú presentas la valía digna del portador de la trifuerza. Hyrule debe prepararse para lo peor.

— A mí también me pareció que desprendía una energía única y cálida, si tus suposiciones están en lo cierto, el príncipe tendrá una hermosa hija cuyo nombre será Zelda.

— Entonces, él tendrá un hijo con un poder sorprendente y se llamará Link…Tiene un destino tan importante y trágico al mismo tiempo que me apiado de él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando, Ichinaze consiguió entrar en el puesto de guardia y era todo un prodigio, vencía a todos los guardias veteranos sin apenas esfuerzo. Los entrenamientos intensivos y las misiones arriesgadas convirtieron su rostro aniñado en uno maduro y masculino, cada vez estaba más feliz, su sueldo permitía vivir sin preocupaciones a su familia, sus hermanos estaban contentos y siempre sonrientes, incluso su madre parecía haber superado el dolor de la muerte de su padre.

Se convirtió en un héroe para los ojos de todo el reino, llegando a salvar al capitán de la guardia cuando su caballo se precipitaba a caer por un precipicio. Era un día de tormenta y su montura resbaló por el húmedo risco, se despeñó y el jinete consiguió evitar la caída aferrándose a una rama de un árbol caído que parecía estar a punto de desplomarse, el joven prodigio bajó de su caballo y se acercó a toda prisa, atrapando por la muñeca al capitán justo cuando las raíces del árbol se desprendieron.

El momento en el que Ichinaze se percató de que no podía vivir sin su bella amiga Impa fue cuando los sheikas fueron encargados de una misión de infiltración y ella fue capturada como rehén.

— ¡Voy a ir a rescatarla! ¡No pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya! — gritó furioso apretando sus puños con fuerza en el momento en el que le comunicaron la noticia— ¡Capitán, iré en solitario! No voy a poner a nadie en peligro y así será más fácil desmantelar la operación de los enemigos.

— Si regresas sano y salvo junto con Impa y con el jefe enemigo te cederé mi puesto encantado, mi cuerpo no tiene nada que hacer contra el tuyo, serás un gran capitán, ahora marcha aprovechando la lluvia y la noche.

El joven cogió su montura y comenzó a perseguir a los enemigos gracias a la información proporcionada por el resto de sheikas, juzgando por el tiempo de tormenta eléctrica y lluvia intensa, además del helor presente el la atmósfera de la noche, los enemigos debían de haberse refugiado en alguna cueva, solo había que encontrarla. La lentitud de los caballos con tormenta y los actos de resistencia de Impa limitaba la zona a solo los bosques de la pradera norte de Hyrule, en ella había pocas cuevas así que no sería demasiado difícil encontrarlos. Después de planear una estrategia de ataque aceleró el ritmo hasta que dicho bosque le era visible.

— Noche, ocúltate entre los árboles, ahora vete, buena chica— le susurró a su yegua, acariciando su hocico y comenzando a caminar en cuclillas, saltando de cuando en cuando, las técnicas que ella le había enseñado eran muy efectivas.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda intensiva logró localizar una cueva de la cual salía luz y una columna de humo, tenía en frente un frondoso árbol, el cual los protegía y sería el culpable de su muerte. Parece que llegó en el cambio de guardia, no había nadie patrullando los alrededores así que aprovechó y subió por el tronco, quedando frente a la entrada de la cueva.

La vista que estaba contemplando le hirvió la sangre, Impa estaba amordazada y estaba siendo abofeteada, un hilo de sangre salía de su labio y su nariz y tenía magulladuras en las muñecas. No dudó en tensar su arco con varias flechas e impactarlas en el cuello, radio, esternón y costado de sus enemigos, jamás imaginó que sería capaz de disparar y acertar tantos blancos a la vez, la furia de ver como herían a una persona importante para él había sido el detonante de ello.

Entró en la cueva de un salto y terminó de matar a los enemigos utilizando sus manos, piernas, codos y armas, el único que quedó con vida fue el jefe, al cual ató sin cuidado y con tremenda fuerza, además de amordazarlo para que no hiciera ruido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estaba tan preocupado! — la miró con preocupación y angustia mientras la liberaba de sus ataduras con delicadeza, con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro y con una mirada de odio intimidó al único superviviente de su masacre— La has herido, voy a devolverte con vida porque es una orden, de lo contrario atravesaría tu corazón con mi espada, aquí y ahora. Has tocado ha alguien muy importante para mí y no pienso olvidarlo.

— Ichi…gracias, estaba muy asustada, me iban a utilizar para prostituirme…

— No hay nada de malo en tener miedo, es algo natural y una de las cosas que nos mantiene vivos, tranquila, ya pasó todo, estoy aquí para ti— le habló con dulzura y calidez acariciando su rostro con la punta de sus dedos y abrazándola con un afán protector— Deberíamos regresar, curaré tus heridas tal y como tu hiciste conmigo, pero primero entreguemos a este criminal.

Salieron de la caverna tomados de las manos y el soldado llevaba al preso cargado en su hombro sin mucho esfuerzo, silbó como señal para que acudiera su montura, colocó al criminal y ayudó a subir a Impa para después subir tras ella y agarrar las riendas mientras la protegía entre sus fuertes brazos.

* * *

Llegaron al castillo, él fue directo a entregar al culpable y ella, directa a sus aposentos, deseaba tomar un baño caliente y relajar su cuerpo.

— Aquí tienes al idiota del año— dijo empujándole de una patada, provocando que cayera sobre sus rodillas— Mira al capitán— ordenó furioso tirando de sus cabellos con brusquedad y forzándolo a mirar a su superior.

— Un trabajo excelente tal y como siempre, te permito retirarte a tu habitación, descansa, mañana te llamará el rey para ascenderte a capitán, tengo un sucesor muy capaz— le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y se quedó interrogando y torturando al secuestrador.

El nuevo y reciente capitán subió a su habitación, se dio un baño rápido y fue directo a la habitación de la mujer que ocupaba hasta el último de sus pensamientos, no podía irse a dormir sin verla y sin decirle todo lo que sentía, no se había percatado de ello hasta que sintió como pudo haberla perdido.

— Impa, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó educadamente tocando levemente a la puerta de madera.

— Pasa, ¿qué pasa? — lo invitó a pasar con una sonrisa curiosa.

— Vengo a cumplir mi promesa, dije que iba a curarte, siéntate en la cama, me encargaré de tratar tus heridas. No es bueno que en un rostro tan bello e inmaculado como el tuyo quede una cicatriz— contestó con suavidad, sentándose a su lado y comenzando a mirarla, sus heridas no eran muchas ni demasiado graves, eso era un alivio.

Primero se encargó de curar y vendar las heridas de sus antebrazos, después el corte de su mejilla y por último y con el pulso totalmente acelerado y sus ojos fijos en sus finos labios, comenzó a curarlos con delicadeza, temeroso de hacerle daño, mirando a sus ojos carmesíes. Su rostro estaba totalmente ruborizado y su mirada estaba cargada de pasión reprimida, estaba avergonzada y su típico aspecto sexy era sustituido por uno vulnerable y adorable, no podían contenerse por mucho tiempo.

— Impa…— el joven susurró dejando de curar sus labios, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y no podía alejarlos del rostro de la sheika— Yo te…— continuaría hablando, pero la joven le mandó silencio al posar su dedo índice sobre sus labios, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Lo sé, sé todo lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos porque es lo mismo que pasa por la mía, eres mi héroe. Pensar que hace casi dos años llegaste a mi vida como un joven malherido al que tenía que curar…

— Eso se llama destino, las diosas así lo han querido, te amo, puedo decir que me siento atraído por ti desde que mis ojos contemplaron tu rostro al despertar.

Puede que no fuera la mejor confesión del mundo, pero fue la que los hizo increíblemente felices, ambos conectaron sus miradas de una forma amorosa, entrelazaron sus dedos y se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso.


	7. La Despedida

Después de escuchar ese fragmento de su pasado, Link se sintió tan feliz y orgulloso de conocer la grandeza y las virtudes de sus padres. Con el paso del tiempo fue olvidando quien era y su curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía desapareció y ahora, acababa de ser revivida. Necesitaba conocer a sus progenitores, abrazarlos, presentarles al amor de su vida. Tenía tantas cosas que decirles.

— Así que mi padre era alguien valeroso, importante y humilde, parece que mis padres estaban muy enamorados. Deseo poder conocerlos, ¿tienes noticia de su paradero? — dijo el joven castaño con su determinación característica.

— La última vez que recibí una carta se encontraban en un país vecino, habían huido días antes del desastre gracias a un mal presentimiento de ambos, si tienes suerte seguirán ahí, así que, ¿a qué esperas para ir a buscarlos?

— Primero tengo que cumplir mi promesa, debo llevar a Midna al Circo del Espejo y verla desaparecer a su mundo. Después de eso comenzaré mi misión de búsqueda de información para poder volver a verla e iré a visitar a mi familia— no se había olvidado de su deber principal, su voz se tornó temblorosa, no quería separarse de ella, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no tras esa noche mágica.

La joven de mirada en llamas tomó su mando, enlazando sus dedos para reconfortarlo, ella tampoco deseaba eso, pero como soberana del Reino Crepuscular debía proteger a sus ciudadanos.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, señorita Midna, creo que nunca vi a Link sonreír de esta forma, se lo agradezco.

— No sé cuándo volveré y si lo haré, así que, por favor, cuida de todos los aldeanos.

— Prometido, ahora marcharos, escribiré una carta a la princesa para que envíe a alguien que recoja las posesiones que te dejaron tus padres y las ponga a buen recaudo.

— Adiós— se despidieron ambos jóvenes y tras llamar a Epona, pusieron rumbo al Castillo de Hyrule.

Todavía les extrañaba poder galopar por las verdes praderas del reino sin ser atacados por algún enemigo, el mal se había extinguido temporalmente en todos los ámbitos, aunque no se sabía por cuanto tiempo.

Gracias al conocimiento de Link sobre todos los atajos posibles y su habilidad ecuestre llegaron a palacio mucho más pronto de lo que imaginaban, sorprendiendo a la soberana con su presencia.

— Ya estáis aquí, parece que ha llegado la hora de despedirse, me duele tener que separarme de una amiga y aliada tan valiosa como tú, Midna— su voz reflejaba la misma serenidad de siempre, aunque algo distinto se dibujaba en su rostro, sus orbes marinos contenían una tristeza inmensurable, estando al borde de romper en llanto.

— Tranquila Zelda, Link hará todo lo posible para que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. Confía en el héroe protector y salvador de Hyrule cada vez que el tiempo lo requiere.

— Juro no defraudaros nunca, no podría perdonármelo.

La charla no fue demasiado extensa y tras ella, Midna los teletransportó al Circo del Espejo, no podían perder el tiempo y cuanto más se extendieran en el tiempo, más dolorosa sería la despedida.

El momento crucial había llegado, allí se encontraban los tres, contemplando al Espejo del Crepúsculo, el silencio reinaba, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabras, temerosos a que la partida de la twili se adelantara.

— Zelda, siento todo lo que has tenido que vivir por culpa de uno de mis súbditos, siento todos los destrozos que ha causado y siento no poder quedarme aquí. Link, cada vez me doy cuenta de que no te merezco, no mereces estar con alguien que solo te causa dolor, pero al mismo tiempo soy tan egoísta como para suplicarte y ordenarte que solo tengas ojos para mí, que tu sonrisa sea exclusiva…y por último, tan idiota y descuidada como para haberme enamorado locamente de ti, un ser de la luz, un amor tan imposible como real— la princesa del crepúsculo comenzaba a sollozar, cubriendo su bello y enigmático rostro de sus lágrimas, su corazón se rompía a cada palabra que pronunciaban sus finos y suaves labios.

Link se acercó a ella, él estaba en la misma situación, llorando amargamente, queriendo renunciar de su papel de elegido para poder marcharse con ella, no le importaba abandonar a nadie si eso significaba poder despertarse todos los días junto a ella y su sonrisa. La abrazó con fuerza, simbolizando que no la quería dejar ir y ella lo besó, no sabían cuánto estuvieron así, en ese beso triste, amargo, fundido y mezclado con sus lágrimas. No podían separarse, no querían hacerlo, no deseaban dejarse ir y al mismo tiempo, era tan necesario e inevitable que su interior les ardía y quemaba como si los estuviera torturando para matarlos.

— Link…no te demores mucho, no sé lo que haré sin ti— susurró con fugacidad, acariciando su masculino rostro, para despedirse con un tierno beso en su mejilla. Deteniéndose antes de cruzar el umbral que separaría permanentemente ambos mundos, mirando a su hombre desolado, destrozado, completamente roto y hundido sobre sus rodillas, llorando a mares y a Zelda quien había sustituido su permanente cara de póker por una cubierta por sus lágrimas, intentando entender por qué las diosas les habían impuesto un destino tan cruel.

— Hasta luego…— pronunció como despedida antes de introducirse en la especie de pasadizo que conectaba ambos mundos, enviando una de sus lágrimas para destrozar el espejo y como auténtica gobernante, no en pedazos, sino en añicos y polvo.

— Link, confía en tu hermano, muy pronto nos encontraremos, hasta entonces espérame y no avances en tu viaje, yo seré tu acompañante. No ha pasado un solo día en el que no haya pensado en nuestra familia— otra vez la voz de su subconsciente le estaba hablando, parecía estar al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Llegó al crepúsculo y sus lágrimas le nublaban la visión, el contacto de estas con el gélido viento que azotaba su rostro le quemaba con intensidad. Llevó su mano al pecho arrugando su ropa y cayendo en sus rodillas. No quería creer lo que acababa de hacer, quería despertar y encontrar a Link junto a ella, quería que eso solo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

— Parece que amas a mi hermano pequeño aún más que yo, su alteza, yo lo postraré ante ti y me quedaré ocupando su lugar y papel de elegido en el mundo de la luz— un joven misterioso se encontraba arrodillado en señal de respeto, su cabello era del color de la plata, su piel de la tonalidad de la luna y sus ojos como la sangre. Su voz le recordaba a su amado.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Realmente no conozco mi nombre, pues fui exiliado a este mundo tras nacer, mi hermano es Link y yo soy su parte oscura, así que, llámame Dark Link, Dark para acortar— dicho joven se puso en pie, era más alto que su hermano, con unas facciones más marcadas y fieras y una musculatura más desarrollada todavía, pero, aun así, era totalmente idéntico a él. Su mirada la atesoraba al igual que Link.

— ¿Eres su hermano? ¿La parte oscura y salvaje de la trifuerza?

— Así es, además he encontrado a algunos aliados que nos serán muy útiles, podéis salir.

Tras esa orden salieron de la nada unos jóvenes encapuchados que se quitaron sus capas a la vez que se arrodillaban frente a Midna. La cara de ésta cambió en el momento en que vio sus rostros.

Un joven idéntico a Link, aunque de cabello dorado algo más largo y menos revuelto y unos ojos azul claro; una joven igual que Zelda, pero al igual que su acompañante, rubia y de ojos más claros, además de que su peinado estaba menos elaborado; una chica de cabello azul y largo de ojos amatista y una mujer alta, de mirada imponente carmesí, un cabello blanco y trenzado con un mechón libre.

— Tal y como puedes ver son idénticos a tus amigos, cayeron sobre mí cuando me encontraba rezando a las diosas por mi hermano. Fueron teletransportados por una hechicera maligna a través de un portal— explicó Dark viendo el rostro de asombro de la soberana.

— Siento que vuestra primera visión de mí sea en este estado, he sufrido demasiado— dijo con una voz calmada y secando sus lágrimas.

— No hay nada por lo que disculparse, después de todo, estamos aquí para ayudarte, ayudaremos a mi antepasado a llegar hasta ti. No me extraña que se haya enamorado de ti, tu belleza es enigmática y hechizante— el primero en hablar fue el silencioso Link, sorprendiendo al resto de sus compañeros.

— Link tiene razón, aprovechando esta situación y la magia de Lana os ayudaremos en todo lo posible— ahora la princesa era quien hablaba.

— ¡Todo sea por el amor! — exclamó Lana.

— …yo me limitaré a proteger a la princesa, aunque supongo que, si mi fuerza puede ayudaros, no dudaré en emplearla.

— Ellos provienen de una era posterior, conocen un sinfín de leyendas que serán muy útiles.

— Por curiosidad, ¿qué leyendas se conocen sobre el Héroe del Crepúsculo? — quería saber cómo pasaron a la historia.

— El héroe se enamoró de su bella acompañante de aventura y tras su partida cayó en una profunda depresión, nunca la olvidó y según dicen, fue fiel a su amada hasta la muerte. Murió prematuramente a causa de esa depresión durante una de sus expediciones en busca de pistas para regresar al Crepúsculo y fue encontrado junto con un trozo del Espejo del Crepúsculo— Zelda narraba con cierta tristeza en su voz, sabía a la perfección que ellos provenían de un universo paralelo, pero le dolía estar contando lo que le sucedió a la persona que más amó.

— Suena tan él…sería capaz de hacer eso y más. Es tan idiota y vulnerable…aunque reconozco que me hace feliz saber que me fue fiel hasta la muerte. Supongo que eso sucedió en un universo paralelo, pero logra ponerme sentimental— su mirada se colmó de ternura y melancolía al pensar en él.

— No dejaré que mi hermano muera en este universo, déjalo todo en mis manos, no te defraudaré. Ahora, Lana, por favor, utiliza tus poderes y abre un portal para llegar al mundo de la luz— ordenó y se despidió para introducirse en un agujero que se cerró tras él y sus aliados.

— Link…te esperaré eternamente— prometió en un susurro que fue llevado por el viento, mientras caminaba rumbo a palacio, contemplando el paisaje a su alrededor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Link seguía inmóvil, destrozado, incrédulo, mirando el polvo que antes formaba el espejo. Hacía un calor horrible y la arena quemaba bajo su cuerpo, pero eso a él no le importaba, no quería moverse, sentía como si una parte de sí mismo se hubiera marchado con Midna, no estaba completo, su corazón le abandonó. Zelda se acercó a él y lo abrazó, jamás pensó que el héroe que la salvó sufriría tanto, el amor era el arma más poderosa de todas, a veces se alegraba de no haber encontrado a ese alguien especial con el que compartir su vida.

— Link, creo que va siendo hora de irnos, aquí no hacemos nada, podríamos morir de insolación.

— Supongo que tienes razón, si muriera no cumpliría mi promesa ni podría volver a verla. Vámonos, cada minuto que pasa siento como una parte de mi cuerpo muere— al fin levantó la mirada del polvo y las dunas para mirar a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría con unos ojos que la atemorizaron, su ojo derecho se tornó de color carmesí.

— Link, tus ojos han cambiado de color…

— Me siento furioso y destrozado, casi tanto como cuando Midna murió, en ese momento me sucedió lo mismo, cuando me dejo llevar por la ira mis ojos cambian de color porque "algo" me cede parte de su poder. Creo que será mejor que me calme.

En ese mismo momento un agujero se abrió en el cielo sobre ellos y de él salieron varias personas, inmediatamente el joven castaño desenvainó la espada maestra y situó a la princesa tras su espalda como medida cautelar.

— Podrías haber calculado al menos donde íbamos a aterrizar— protestó el joven peliplata sobando su cabeza, pues había caído sobre ella y sobre él, todos los demás.

— ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Contestad, no tendré piedad ni remordimientos en mataros, necesito desquitarme con algo— amenazó Link en guardia, acercándose a ellos.

— Link, vaya pedazo de bienvenida le otorgas a tu hermano mayor. Enfréntate a mí y pon fin a tu malestar, le prometí a la princesa que te ayudaría y guiaría. Ella estaba en un estado peor al tuyo, por eso estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte— Dark reveló su rostro, dejando atónitos a Link y Zelda, su parecido era impresionante.

— ¿Eres mi hermano? Entonces, necesito que leas esto, mamá y papá lo dejaron como regalo de cumpleaños— su voz temblorosa revelaba su emoción, guardó su espada y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, necesitaba alguien que lo consolara. Dark se sorprendió, pero con una sonrisa complicada lo aceptó y lo tranquilizó con su presencia.

— Quizá me equivocaba, necesitabas familia, no pelea. No retiro mi duelo, pero ahora mismo haré que te sientas mejor, se siente extraño estar junto a ti después de dieciocho años.

— Tú eres su hermano gemelo, pero y tus acompañantes, ¿quiénes son? —la princesa cuestionó sin apartar la mirada de ambos hermanos, tan parecidos como diferentes, eran como el sol y la luna.

— Mis acompañantes no tienen demasiada importancia, ellos aceptaron unirse a mí para convencer a Midna, después de haberme contado todo lo que conocían y haberme traído hasta aquí deben regresar a su universo y vencer a Ganondorf.

— Es un honor haber podido contemplar a nuestros antepasados en carne y hueso, ahora debemos cumplir con nuestro destino, tal y como vosotros hicisteis, aunque de manera algo diferente— dijeron revelando sus rostros y tomándose de las manos.

— Su alteza, debemos partir.

— Gracias por tu sabiduría y por escribir tu diario, me sirve de mucho— pronunció la joven princesa rubia sonriendo con sinceridad y calidez.

"No sé qué Link es más guapo e irresistible, si la contraparte, el crepuscular o quizá el actual…por mí, me quedaría con todos ellos" — eso era lo que pensaba la hechicera, estaba tan embelesada por el portador de la trifuerza del valor que se le olvidó hasta respirar.

— Suerte con la búsqueda, esperamos haber sido de ayuda— se despidieron todos los individuos sospechosos, siendo absorbidos de nuevo por otro portal.

* * *

— Confía en mí Link, sé todo lo necesario. Me crie en el crepúsculo y conozco todos sus secretos. Princesa, tome mi capa, le ayudará a soportar los vientos del desierto y mantendrá su cabeza protegida del sol, a mí me molesta para moverme con libertad— su voz era casi igual que la de su gemelo a excepción de que tenía un timbre algo más oscuro.

— Gracias…diría tu nombre, pero no lo conozco.

— Cierto, qué descortés por mi parte, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero, ya que mi hermano es Link, y yo soy su contraparte, ¿qué os parece Dark Link? Dark para ser más rápido.

— Es original, pero podríamos preguntárselo a nuestros padres. Iré a visitarlos.

— ¿Y a qué esperamos para empezar con una nueva aventura? — una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que desprendía tanta calidez y luminosidad como la del castaño.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Comenten lo que les pareció jajaja.


	8. Día y Noche

Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de este fic, titulado «Día y Noche», ya entenderán el porqué. Este marca el comienzo de un nuevo arco argumental, no duden en decir qué les pareció en los reviews, saben que me encanta leer y responder. Tampoco se corten si tienen alguna idea jaja.

* * *

—Bueno, chicos, no es por interrumpir el momento familiar, pero, ya que hemos venido teletransportados por Midna, ¿cómo vamos a regresar?

—Es un dato importante, la verdad… —contestó el castaño pensativo.

— Yo creo que deberíamos comenzar a caminar, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero si nos quedamos por mucho tiempo aquí, la noche caerá y podremos morir de hipotermia. —sugirió el recién llegado, comenzando a caminar y siendo contemplado por ambos castaños.

—Dark, estás yendo en dirección opuesta. Déjame que os guíe, me conozco estas dunas como la palma de mi mano. Después de todo, Midna y yo hemos viajado un sinfín de veces por estas ardientes y agotadoras arenas. No puedo aseguraros que no os hundáis en la arena, si pudiera transformarme en lobo, todo sería mucho más fácil porque podría llevaros a ambos en mi lomo.

—No te preocupes, ya encontraremos una solución. De momento, vamos.

Y con esas palabras emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la región de Lanayru, hacía un calor abrasador y horrible, no sabían que era peor, si llevar la capa para proteger su cabeza de la exposición a los rayos directos del sol, o quitarse todo y rebajar un poco su temperatura corporal.

Llevaban más de tres horas andando, se sentían frustrados debido a la lentitud de andar expuestos a los rayos y hundidos en la arena; hambrientos ya que ninguno había comido desde la mañana; y también, agotados tanto mental como físicamente, despedirse de una compañera para siempre, decir adiós al amor de tu vida y caminar por el desierto a plena luz del día no eran tareas sencillas.

—A juzgar por la posición del sol, quedan unas dos o tres horas de luz. Si nos damos prisa, podemos llegar al límite con el Lago de Hylia, descenderíamos el enorme y escarpado desnivel y los del parque de atracciones nos enviarán a una de las zonas de la pradera de Hyrule, está muy próxima al Castillo, por lo que estaremos ahí antes de que sea media noche. En estos momentos empiezo a confundir piedras con comida. —informaba Link, mirando el cielo brillante con dificultad.

—Gracias por la información, parece que el haber sido todo un aventurero durante más de un año, te ha venido de maravilla para obtener conocimientos de todo tipo.

No dijeron nada más, aumentaron el ritmo de sus pasos y los hombres se vieron obligados a despojarse de sus ropajes, revelando su perfecto físico: unos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos, unos pectorales delineados y separados con precisión, unos brazos fuertes y tonificados y una espalda trabajada y dividida en dos perfectas mitades.

—Princesa, no piense que es por otros motivos, pero, sinceramente, creo que debería quitarse algo de ropa. Podría darle un golpe de calor. —avisó el peliplata, observando atentamente el comportamiento de dicha mujer.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —decía ella, aunque se veía a la legua que mentía descaradamente.

—Princesa, es una pésima mentirosa. —se burló con una risa que se contagió al castaño.

—No solo eso, sino que también es muy lenta a la hora del tiro con arco. —continuó su hermano.

—¡Ya te dije que mi técnica es inmejorable!

—No está bien burlarse de una dama, Link.

—¡Pero si has comenzado tú!

* * *

Parecía que nunca llegarían a aquel desnivel tan pronunciado y montañoso. Dark se dio un paseo por ese lugar para encontrar el sitio idóneo del que tirarse al agua sin sufrir ningún daño. No le fue fácil encontrarlo y mucho menos convencer a los demás de tirarse, no eran tan temerarios como él.

—Vamos hermano, ¿te has enfrentado a Ganondorf y eres incapaz de saltar un «pequeño» desnivel?

—¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Hay más de cien metros de caída!

—Princesa… ¿usted también tiene miedo de saltar?

—Mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Me aterra la idea de saltar desde esta altura.

—¿Saltarías conmigo? Prometo abrazarte y no soltarte hasta subir a la superficie. —propuso el gemelo de mirada carmesí, tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo de una forma encantadora.

«¡No es justo! ¡Estás jugando sucio! No hay nadie que pueda negarse a esa sonrisa…» pensó la soberana del Reino de la Luz para sí misma.

—Supongo que, si saltamos ambos a la vez, no será tan terrorífico…

—Gracias por confiar en mí, no le fallaré y, para evitar su incomodidad, volveré a vestirme.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡¿Vas a abandonar a tu pobre hermano a su suerte?!

—Link, demuéstrame que eres el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor saltando. —retó, antes de envolver a la princesa en sus brazos y lanzarse al vacío con la posición perfecta para romper la tensión molecular del agua y no hacerse daño.

Ella gritaba como loca en la caída y se aferró con tanta fuerza al joven de cabello plateado que creyó que terminarían fusionándose. Él amaba la adrenalina y la sensación de sentir la velocidad que alcanzaban sus cuerpos con la caída, disfrutando del azote de la brisa fresca nocturna contra su piel.

Tal y como prometió, no la soltó hasta llegar a tierra firme, decidió no soltarla antes porque creyó que sería muy complicado nada en aquel vestido largo y elaborado. Una vez que se encontraban en el islote en el que se situaba la morada de los dueños del parque de atracciones, le dio la señal a Link para saltar y debido al completo empapamiento de las ropas de la princesa, le cedió sus ropajes, también mojados, pero al menos la cubrirían algo y no se sentiría incómoda.

—Gracias… realmente sabes cómo tratar a una mujer y hacer que se sienta cómoda y segura a tu lado. —agradeció una vez que se sintió con algo que no se adhería a su piel como un guante.

—No es nada. Esperemos que Link no tarde mucho, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros enferme por mi idea.

—No tardará nada, es un rápido nadador. Y gracias a tu idea estamos aquí, desde mi punto de vista como portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la idea de descender escalando hubiera sido aún más arriesgada y peligrosa.

—Dark, parece que tienes una auténtica obsesión por mostrar tu torso desnudo.

—Habló el que tampoco lleva nada.

—Yo no me he vestido para ahora desvestirme. Toma esto, no causarás buena impresión si te ven de primeras con el torso desnudo. —dijo ofreciéndole su túnica y quedándose con la camisa interior.

Todos avanzaron por el puente de madera hasta quedar frente la atracción, Link pagó tres billetes y salieron todos despedidos, Link cayó de pie, tal y como siempre, Dark de rodillas con su puño apoyado en las tablas del suelo y Zelda, haciendo una voltereta y haciendo honor a su habilidad ninja.

—Venga, vamos, que tengo hambre. —guiaba el héroe de Hyrule, después de haber llamado a Epona con su silbato de cerámica—. Subid vosotros, yo utilizaré el aerodisco para seguiros el ritmo y eliminar a los pocos enemigos que encuentre. Epona, sígueme.

Y la yegua comenzó a galopar con Dark tomando sus riendas y Zelda a su espalda, siguiendo a su amado dueño que presumía de técnica con aquella arma ancestral, saltando de una pared a otra para evitar la falta de hendiduras, haciendo acrobacias a la luz de la luna y matando sin piedad a los bokoblins que se acercaban a él gracias a los pinchos y el giro del aerodisco o con el filo de su espada sagrada o quizá, los bokoblins arqueros le lanzaban flechas ardiendo que él devolvía con el giro de su medio de transporte. Era todo un espectáculo digno de contemplar, Zelda estaba pensativa, lo había visto pelear y entrenar muchas veces, pero, aparte de la batalla con Ganondorf tras el asesinato de Midna, no había visto tanta fiereza en sus acciones.

—Está más activo y sádico que de costumbre, ¿verdad? —ahora era el hermano mayor quien leía sus pensamientos, parecía saber algo.

—Así es… a Midna le hubiera encantado contemplar esta escena.

—Este es el auténtico Link, el que se ve influido por mi presencia salvaje. Cuando lo vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, tenía el ojo derecho del mismo color carmesí de los míos. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Sería todo un placer poder satisfacer mi curiosidad y conocer algo más de vuestro enigmático pasado.

—El placer es mío, créeme. En primer lugar, sus ojos pueden cambiar de color dependiendo de la intensidad de su rabia o tristeza. ¿Ha tenido algún momento de auténtico descontrol en el que no parecía él debido a una impresión demasiado fuerte?

—Solo una vez. Cuando Ganondorf asesinó a Midna y entró en el área de combate cabalgando su caballo y portando en alto el casco de la princesa, pude ver como Link entraba en una especie de trance y sus ojos se tornaron del color de la sangre.

—En ese momento le cedí parte de mi poder, una parte considerable, su desesperación llamó a mi poder y despertó nuestra conexión, dormida hasta entonces. Yo pude ver esa batalla sangrienta desde sus ojos, yo veía todo lo que él y sentía la misma ansiedad y furia descontrolada. No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasaría si le cediera todo mi poder, probablemente sus mechones se volverían plateados y perdería toda la racionalidad. Solo yo puedo controlar la parte oscura de la trifuerza del valor.

—Espera, ¡¿eso quiere decir que tú también eres un elegido?¡

—Nuestro nacimiento supuso la división del alma del héroe en dos perfectas mitades, una buena, bondadosa y cálida y una parte oscura que, además de reflejar esos matices, también reflejaba la brutalidad, el ansia por la brutalidad, el descontrol y la fuerza ilimitada. Mira, yo también estoy marcado. —contaba mientras sacaba su guante derecho, mostrando la marca de la trifuerza.

—Es impresionante, eres como su versión en el espejo.

—Debo preguntarle una cosa, ¿me dejaría ostentar el cargo de capitán de la guardia una vez que todo esto termine? Me gustaría continuar con el trabajo de mi padre y hacer de nuestros soldados, unos soldados competentes y capaces, no unos soldados que salgan corriendo al ver un simple lobo. Si se pregunta cómo lo sé, puedo ver los recuerdos de mi hermano.

—Hemos perdido muchos soldados importantes durante la guerra, por ello todos los que hay son unos novatos que carecen de un líder carismático y autoritario que los guíe a la victoria. Será todo un honor nombrarte capitán.

—Me hace muy feliz, princesa, muchas gracias. Parece que ya hemos llegado. ¿Podemos dejar a Epona en los establos de la caballería?

—Claro, os debo mucho a ti y a tu hermano.

—¿A mí?

—Gracias a ti vencimos a Ganondorf y tú harás del ejército de mi nación, un ejército temido y envidiado, ¿qué más necesito para deberte algo?

—Tus razonamientos son lógicos y rápidos, digno de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. Aunque también eres una peleadora capaz, he visto cómo has aterrizado, tú fuiste entrenada por un seikah, puedo afirmarlo con total seguridad y sin miedo a equivocarme.

«Este hombre desprende un aura de seguridad y magnetismo, además de la fuerza que tiene el halo misterioso y oscuro que lo rodea. Despiertas mi curiosidad, Dark.»

* * *

Tras haber cenado un digno banquete, cada uno partió a su propia dependencia en la que se dieron un buen baño y durmieron disfrutando de las sábanas de seda y un colchón realmente cómodo. Durmieron como bebés y nada más despertar, vestirse y desayunar, decidieron partir dispuestos a encontrar a sus padres.

—Esperad, Dark, necesitarás tu propia montura. Te propongo un desafío, hay un caballo que es indomable y no respeta a nadie, está esperando la llegada de alguien con un aura fuerte y decidida. Creo que sería tu montura ideal y eso te dará muchos puntos con los soldados, si tanto quieres ser su capitán, necesitarás obtener primero su confianza. —llamó la princesa, provocando el volteo de ambos hermanos y la sonrisa ladeada del susodicho.

—¿Me está retando por algún casual?

—Si tomártelo como un reto hace que te lo tomes con una mayor seriedad, claro.

—No la defraudaré y tampoco perderé. —informó arrodillándose ante ella con una mano en el pecho y tomando una de las femeninas para besarla como símbolo de respeto. El contacto tan delicioso de los labios cálidos del joven y sus manos que eran cubiertas por guantes de la más fina seda, fue suficiente para provocar que el rubor se hiciera presente en sus mejillas.

Una vez que la princesa se recuperó de ese vuelco tan inesperado, los jóvenes hermanos partieron a la cuadra del castillo acompañados por ella y cuando llegaron, no tardó en subir a la montura tan fiera. En un principio se resistió más aún que Epona cuando volvió a ser la montura de Link, no perdió en ningún momento la compostura ni la paciencia, siempre alerta para un nuevo movimiento y, cansado el caballo, se dejó acariciar y controlar.

—Creo que la victoria es mía, princesa y este maravilloso corcel también. —le habló con seguridad y su típica sonrisa ladeada que mezclaba seguridad con fiereza.

El caballo era de un talante maravilloso, era de buen tamaño, muy fuerte, bien cuidado y alimentado, un pelaje negro como la noche y las crines y la cola de color lava (blanco).

—Zelda, nos vamos. Volveremos como mucho en una semana. Espera por nosotros. —se despidió el joven de verdes ropajes mientras comenzaba a alejarse, siendo seguido por su hermano.

«Tan semejantes y al mismo tiempo tan opuestos… van a acabar conmigo.»

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que estos partían rumbo a un país lejano para conocer a su familia, Midna, la Princesa del Crepúsculo acababa de terminar una reunión con sus consejeros y se encontraba agotada, apoyada en uno de los cristales enormes y majestuosos decorados con vidrieras, pensando en su amado, porque, aunque sus cuerpos se encontraran separados, sus corazones seguían conectados. No había forma de olvidar la textura de su piel suave, la dureza de sus músculos de acero, la suavidad de su cabello castaño desordenado, su gran corazón, su sonrisa radiante y cálida y su personalidad valerosa y compasiva; Link era la definición de la perfección para sus ojos.

—Link… te extraño, pero hice lo que debía hacer como soberana. Nunca he odiado más este cargo, pero no puedo dejar el trono desocupado, no después de lo que ha ocurrido. —decía arrepentida mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro inmaculado, perfecto, irreal.

—Midna… te encontraré. —dijo el joven en un suspiro que fue llevado por el viento.

—¿Has dicho algo, hermano?

—Sí, que tengo ganas de conocer a papá y mamá. —mintió fingiendo una sonrisa y siendo golpeado por su acompañante con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de su montura.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Sé que piensas en ella! No tiene nada de malo, pero no dudes en que puedes contarme lo que sea. Confía en mí, después de todo, soy tu hermano mayor y siempre deseo lo mejor para ti, por ello haré lo imposible para volver a reuniros.

—Dark… gracias. —contestó esta vez con una sonrisa sincera y cálida que le arrancó otra a su igual.


End file.
